W międzyczasie
by carietta
Summary: Harry odkrywa sekret starego podręcznika do Eliksirów. Jak się potoczą jego relacje z tajemniczym Księciem Półkrwi?
1. Część I

_Także tego… sto lat, sto lat! Od mojej kotki już dostałaś prezent (a nawet sześć ^^), a to tłumaczenie jest ode mnie dla Ciebie, __**meo**__ :*. Ponieważ jest klimatyczne, oryginalne i bardzo, bardzo mi się spodobało, a skoro to snarry, to mam nadzieję, że do Ciebie również trafi. To miała być niespodzianka, ale trochę mi nie wyszło, wybacz. :D_

_Wszystkiego najlepszego kochana. :*:*:*_

Tytuł: Between the lines (link w profilu)  
>Autor oryginału: DementorDelta<br>Zgoda: jest!  
>Tytuł tłumaczenia: W międzyczasie<br>Tłumacz: carietta  
>Beta: Liberi<p>

Za pomoc przy przełożeniu tytułu podziękowania lecą do Nami :*Fick w oryginale jest jednostajnym tekstem, ale ja podzieliłam go na pięć krótszych część - dla własnej wygody i żeby Was trochę podręczyć. ^^. Enjoy!

O O O O

Harry opierał się o poduszki, z wysłużoną kopią „Eliksirów dla zaawansowanych" otwartą na kolanach. Kotary wokół łóżka nie były zasunięte, ale jego koledzy zdążyli się już przyzwyczaić do uwagi, jaką poświęca książce i przestali żartować na ten temat. A przynajmniej nie robili tego tak często. W końcu to tylko stary podręcznik do eliksirów, a nie jakieś „Rewolucje renesansowych Goblinów". Książka była bardzo gruba i ciężka, w wielu miejscach poznaczona notatkami odnoszącymi się do poszczególnych mikstur.

Mrużąc oczy, czytał właśnie coś, co mogło być przepisem na ulepszenie Wywaru Żywej Śmierci lub po prostu metodą przyrządzenia jakichś wystrzałowych babeczek, kiedy Ron wyszedł z łazienki.

— Masz zamiar się ubrać? — zapytał, wycierając rude włosy.

— Och, racja. — Harry zamrugał, wpatrując się w przyjaciela i opuścił nogi na ziemię. Kiedy wstawał, ciężka książka przechyliła się nad krawędzią łóżka, jednak zdążył ją złapać, zanim spadła na ziemię. Położył ją z powrotem, przewracając kilka ostatnich kartek. Nim ją zamknął, zauważył, że — w przeciwieństwie do reszty stron, popisanych krótkimi notatkami — na jednej z nich nie ma prawie nic.

W prawym górnym rogu widniał napis _Eliksir Pamięci_, pojedyncza linia narysowana wyblakłym atramentem, biegnąca przez całą długość kartki, oraz numer: 447. Harry założył tę stronę piórem i zamknął podręcznik, szykując się do lekcji.

Tego wieczoru, kiedy znów sięgnął po książkę, zapomniał, dlaczego zaznaczył tę stronę, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się do siebie. Ten _Eliksir Pamięci_ mógłby być bardzo użyteczny, pomyślał. Zwłaszcza jeśli pomógłby mu zapamiętać wszystkie notatki z tej wersji "Eliksirów dla zaawansowanych", dzięki czemu nie musiałby zerkać na nie podczas zajęć.

Jednak kiedy zajrzał na stronę 447, okazało się, że jest ona pusta. Harry wrócił do zaznaczonej kartki, upewniając się, że liczba się zgadza. Wszystko było jak trzeba. To była tylko pusta strona. A w zasadzie…

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Strona znajdowała się pomiędzy dwiema innymi zadrukowanymi normalnym tekstem. Dlaczego ktoś umieściłby pustą stronicę pośrodku książki? Chwycił różdżkę i rzucił kilka prostych zaklęć. Kartka uparcie pozostawała pusta, ale on nie zapomniał o pomyśle, że ten podręcznik mógł kiedyś należeć do jego ojca.

— Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego — wymamrotał.

Zero reakcji.

Myśl o Mapie Huncwotów pociągnęła za sobą inne. Snape próbował kilku zaklęć, kiedy złapał go na trzecim roku.

— Ujawnij swój sekret — spróbował, dotykając strony różdżką. Słaby strumień magii przepłynął przez nią, wywołując kilka czerwonych iskier, a jeden z jego palców zdrętwiał, tak jakby Harry zbyt długo spał w niewygodnej pozycji. — _Ukrywasz coś_ — powiedział, bezpodstawnie zadowolony z siebie, ponieważ wciąż nie znał tajemnicy, którą mogła taić czysta strona.

Spróbował sobie przypomnieć, co jeszcze robił Snape z jego mapą.

— Rozkazuję ci ujawnić informacje, które skrywasz — oznajmił, intonując tak, jakby to było prawdziwe zaklęcie. Ku jego zaskoczeniu w lewym górnym rogu pojawił się czarny znak. Z rosnącym podnieceniem obserwował, jak niewidzialne pióro formuje na stronie litery, a potem całe wyrazy, pismem, które znał z notatek zapisanych w tym podręczniku.

— _Własność Księcia Półkrwi._

Harry wyprostował się na łóżku, gapiąc się na to zdanie. Nie wiedział więcej niż minutę temu, ale przynajmniej był na dobrym tropie. Pamiętając o przygodzie z dziennikiem Toma Riddle'a, różdżką wciąż dotykał kartki, zastanawiając się, co ma zrobić. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do pamiętnika Voldemorta w podręczniku słowa nie wsiąknęły w stronę.

— Kim jest Książę Półkrwi — zapytał, czując się trochę głupio, że rozmawia z książką.

Słowa znów się pojawiły, a po ramieniu Gryfona przebiegł dreszcz.

— _Dlaczego miałbym ci powiedzieć_?

Harry odkaszlnął.

— Ponieważ ci rozkazuję. — Uderzył w książkę różdżką, jak gdyby rzucał zaklęcie.

Przez chwilę myślał, że już nic się nie wydarzy. A potem:

— _To chyba nie twój dzień, mam rację?_

Harry uśmiechnął się pomimo frustracji. Brzmiało to dokładnie w stylu osoby, która mogłaby napisać: „Po prostu wsadźcie im bezoar do gardła." Potem coś mu się przypomniało.

— Dlaczego więc odpowiedziałeś, kiedy rozkazałem ci wcześniej?

— _Jak gdyby ktokolwiek mógł mi rozkazywać w __**mojej**__ książce_. — Przerwa. Potem: — _Jeszcze tego nie rozgryzłeś?_

Harry zmarszczył brwi, niemal czując, że książka uśmiecha się krzywo. Przeczytał wszystko jeszcze raz, znów zauważając, że słowa pozostały na stronie, nie wsiąkając w nią. Nagle uderzył go przypływ inspiracji. Położył różdżkę pośrodku książki i sięgnął za krawędź łóżka w poszukiwaniu pióra oraz atramentu. Zastanowił się przez chwilę, a potem napisał:

— Czy jesteś Tomem Riddle'em?

Odpowiedź pojawiła się szybko.

— _Kim?_ — Chwilę potem: — _Udało ci się, co?_

Rezygnując z odpowiedzi na małe szyderstwo, Harry napisał:

— Działa, kiedy tutaj piszę?

Jego pytanie zostało zignorowane.

— _Skąd masz moją książkę?_

Gryfon wyszczerzył się.

— Dlaczego miałbym ci powiedzieć?

— _Ponieważ to ja wymyśliłem eliksir, dzięki któremu ona działa i piszę teraz w swoim własnym egzemplarzu. Dlatego musisz znajdować się w innej przestrzeni czasowej niż ja._ — Przerwa. Pióro zostawiło kilka plam, zanim kontynuowało: — _Chyba że opracowałeś własną miksturę pamięci._

Harry nie wiedział, jak ma na to odpowiedzieć. Nigdy nie słyszał o takim eliksirze i ciekawiło go, czy jego ojciec użył czegoś takiego przy tworzeniu Mapy Huncwotów. Postanowił się tego dowiedzieć i jednocześnie być szczerym.

— Nie zrobiłem tego — napisał. — Używam twojego podręcznika na eliksirach. Jest niesamowity… te wszystkie komentarze.

— _Więc musisz pochodzić z czasów po mnie. Książka była czysta, kiedy ją dostałem i nikt w niej jeszcze nie pisał_.

— Powiesz mi, kim jest Książę Półkrwi? — Pisząc, Harry wstrzymał nieco oddech.

— _Ja nim jestem, głupku. To moja książka_.

Gryfonowi nie spodobała się myśl, że jego ojciec mógł nazywać nieznajomych „głupkami", ale przypuszczał, że zrobiłby to samo, gdyby się dowiedział, że ktoś grzebał w jego rzeczach.

— Powiesz mi jak masz na imię? — spróbował jeszcze raz.

— _Ty pierwszy_.

Nie brzmiało to zbytnio jak prośba, ale na wszelki wypadek odpowiedział.

— Harry.

— _Witaj, Harry_.

Potem nic. Zaczekał chwilę.

— Powiesz mi jak się nazywasz? — napisał w końcu.

— _A powinienem_?

Gryfon o mały włos nie odrzucił pióra. Jeśli to był jego ojciec, zachowywał się tak samo arogancko jak sugerowało wspomnienie Snape'a.

— Nie wiedziałem, że bycie genialnym w eliksirach, daje prawo do zachowywania się jak chamski dupek — napisał Harry, prawie zamykając podręcznik. Ale zostawił w nim różdżkę i już miał ją wyciągnąć, kiedy pojawiła się odpowiedź.

— _Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem genialny w eliksirach?_

Harry skinął głową, zapominając, że jego rozmówca nie może tego zobaczyć. Potem napisał:

— Tak samo jak w urokach.

— _Dziękuję_. — Kolejna przerwa. Gryfon myślał, że to już koniec rozmowy, której zapis zajął niemal całą stronę. Wtedy słowa zafalowały lekko i uniosły się w górę, wymazując te wcześniejsze i tym samym robiąc czyste miejsce na dole dla nowych. — _Jeśli wyznam ci, jak się nazywam, powiesz, skąd masz moją książkę?_

— Tak — odpisał Harry, zdając sobie sprawę z szybszego bicia serca.

— _Mam na imię Severus._

Słowa zdawały się powiększać na stronie, podczas gdy Gryfon gapił się na nie przerażony. Jego umysł nie chciał zaakceptować i zrozumieć prawdy, zanim nie pojawiło się całe imię. To przecież niemożliwe…

Stara książka do eliksirów. Wspaniałe sarkastyczne komentarze na marginesach. Uroki i zaklęcia, o których Hermiona mówiła, że mogą być czarnomagiczne. Książka Snape'a. A Harry zabierał ją ze sobą do łóżka. Zatrzasnął podręcznik i odczołgał się od niego jak krab porzucający swoją muszlę. Uderzył plecami w zagłówek, nie spuszczając wzroku ze sfatygowanego podręcznika, leżącego na środku łóżka.

Czuł się gorzej niż wtedy, gdy odkrył sekret dziennika Toma Riddle'a. Przynajmniej nie cenił go tak jak tego podręcznika. Nigdy nie bronił autora dziennika, tak jak robił to z autorem notatek. Merlinie, on przecież…

Wypełniło go przerażenie tak silne, iż niemal czuł, jak od niego emanuje. Przecież myślał nawet o tym, że właścicielem podręcznika mógł być jego ojciec. Ktoś, kogo lubił. Harry nienawidził Snape'a i zawsze będzie. Wysuwając jedną nogę, odsunął książkę na krawędź łóżka, ale nie udało mu się jej zrzucić.

Pomyślał o zawołaniu Rona, który mógłby zabrać tę przeklętą rzecz, ale wtedy musiałby mu tłumaczyć, że Książę to tak naprawdę Snape. Gdyby Ron się o tym dowiedział, również nie chciałby jej dotknąć.

Prawie uderzając się w czoło, chwycił różdżkę. Pierwszym zaklęciem, które przyszło mu do głowy było Incendio, ale nie był pewien, czy uda się mu spalić książkę bez budzenia kolegów i wzniecania pożaru. Zdecydował się na zwykłe Wingardium Leviosa i usunął okropieństwo z łóżka. Potem otrzepał pościel, upewniając się, że nie zabłąkał się w niej żaden skrawek papieru. Wychylił się i gapił przez chwilę na podręcznik, a potem wsunął go głębiej pod łóżko, pomagając sobie czubkiem różdżki.

Kiedy w końcu udało mu się zasnąć, śnił o tym, że znów wpadł do dziennika Riddle'a, ale tym razem w Komnacie Tajemnic znajdował się Snape. Wisiał tam do góry nogami, ale wciąż śmiał się z Harry'ego, że był takim głupcem.

Na nieszczęście następnego dnia miał eliksiry. Nie był gotowy na ponowne użycie książki. Nie zawracał sobie również głowy proszeniem o pomoc Hermiony. W zamian przysunął się bliżej do Rona, który posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, ale nie powiedział nic, robiąc mu miejsce. Poszło im koszmarnie i Harry wiedział, że profesor Slughorn przypisuje tę porażkę Ronowi.

Obaj zostali w tyle, ale Potter posłał przyjaciela przodem, niegotowy, aby wyjaśniać, dlaczego podręcznik znajdował się pod łóżkiem… i dlaczego tam właśnie zostanie. Zebrał swoje rzeczy i ruszył na początek klasy.

— Nie masz za co przepraszać, mój chłopcze — powiedział Slughorn, rzucając mu życzliwe spojrzenie. — Nawet twoja matka miała gorsze dni. Pamiętam chwilę, gdy prosty eliksir z żuka wyprowadził ją z równowagi. Nigdy go nie opanowała. Sądzę…

— Eee, dziękuję, profesorze — przerwał mu Harry, pomimo że nie miał zamiaru go przepraszać. — Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym o coś pana zapytać.

— Oczywiście, że tak, oczywiście. — Slughorn wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar opowiedzieć podobną sytuację, gdy matka Harry'ego przyszła do niego po radę.

— Czy mógłby mi pan powiedzieć coś o Eliksirze Pamięci? — zapytał Gryfon szybko.

Usta Slughorna zamknęły się z kłapnięciem.

— Eliksir Pamięci? Nie powiem, żebym kiedykolwiek o takim słyszał — powiedział, pocierając policzek. — Istnieje eliksir pozwalający na poprawę pamięci lub ukrycie wspomnień… Czy o to ci chodzi?

Harry poprawił książki, które trzymał w ramionach.

— Nie jestem pewien. Znalazłem coś o tym eliksirze i wiedziałem, że to właśnie pana powinienem zapytać. — Niemal się skrzywił. Brzmiało to jak coś godnego Malfoy'a. Jednak Slughorn wyglądał na mile połechtanego. — Ja, eee, zapomniałem dzisiaj podręcznika i ciekawiło mnie, czy ten eliksir pomógłby mi… pamiętać różne rzeczy.

— Cóż, istnieje Eliksir Poprawy Pamięci, ale jestem pewien, że tak bystry chłopak jak ty, opanował go na czwartym roku. — Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby chciał go poklepać po ramieniu, więc pod pretekstem kolejnego poprawienia książek Harry nieco się odsunął.

Pamiętał kilka niejasnych informacji, ale nie było to coś, co prof… Snape mógłby umieścić w „Eliksirach dla zaawansowanych".

— Jakieś inne? Może bardziej skomplikowane? Powiedzmy, żeby zachować wspomnienie kogoś w dzienniku na przykład?

Slughorn wyglądał na zaintrygowanego.

— Zachować czyjeś wspomnienie? Dziwny pomysł i nie mogę powiedzieć, że o takim słyszałem. A przynajmniej nie o eliksirze do tego służącym. — Przyjrzał się Harry'emu dokładnie. — Myślisz o wynalezieniu takiego? Mógłby być użyteczny. Pamiętam, jak twoja matka wspominała kiedyś o…

Jednak Harry nie chciał słuchać o żadnych miksturach, które chciała opracować jego mama. Podziękował profesorowi i pod pretekstem zdążenia na zajęcia wybiegł z klasy.

Następna w planie była obrona przed czarną magią, na którą Harry się spóźnił. Snape odebrał mu punkty, ale Harry zawsze je u niego tracił, więc przynajmniej szybko się z tym uwinęli. Próbował nie patrzeć na znienawidzonego profesora prowadzącego lekcję i nie wyobrażać go sobie w młodszej wersji. Wersji, którą podzi…

Spuścił wzrok na książkę, skupiając się na tekście o unikaniu uroków krzyżowych. Snape nigdy nie pytał go na zajęciach. Chyba że był pewien, iż Harry i tak nie zna prawidłowej odpowiedzi. Nie chodziło o to, że Gryfon nie wiedział, jakim człowiekiem był Snape w młodości — w końcu zajrzał do jego myślodsiewni. Wspomnienie sprawiło, że zawiercił się nerwowo na krześle i zaryzykował spojrzenie na nauczyciela, żeby sprawdzić, czy odejmie mu jakieś punkty. Z ulgą odkrył, że Snape był zajęty krytykowaniem Neville'a.

Przyglądał się, jak palce mężczyzny zaciskają się na różdżce Longbottoma i przypomniały mu się chwile, gdy myślał o Księciu piszącym te wszystkie notatki, ćwiczącym uroki i ulepszającym przepisy eliksirów. Odwrócił wzrok, zły na siebie. Wcale nie podziwiał młodego człowieka, którym był Snape. Nawet jeśli to ojciec Harry'ego zmusił Snape'a do wynalezienia zaklęć obronnych. Nawet jeśli Harry w jakiś sposób poznał go bliżej.

Jego nerwowe ruchy musiały być coraz głośniejsze, ponieważ Ron spojrzał na niego dziwnie, jakby spodziewał się, że stracą kolejne punkty. Na szczęście udało mu się przeżyć resztę obrony bez zwracania na siebie uwagi.

Jednak nie udało mu się spławić Rona.

— Co z tobą? — wysyczał rudzielec, gdy tylko wyszli z klasy. — Gdzie książka Księcia?

Harry zmusił się do zachowania obojętnego wyrazu twarzy.

— Po prostu jej zapomniałem — powiedział, zastanawiając się, jak wyjaśnić zapominalstwo trwające do reszty semestru.

Może powinien poszukać czegoś o eliksirze zmieniającym pamięć, dzięki czemu zmusiłby Rona do zapomnienia o tym, że taka książka kiedykolwiek istniała. Wiedział, że Hermiona mogłaby mu pomóc. Ruszył ponuro za przyjacielem, rozmyślając o różnych widowiskowych sposobach na zniszczenie podręcznika. Jednak wciąż tkwił w martwym punkcie, bo najpierw musiał wyciągnąć go jakoś spod łóżka.

Pomimo że nie chciał tego robić, zerknął pod mebel, zanim położył się spać. Może skrzaty, które sprzątały zamek, zabrały go ze sobą i…

Ale książka wciąż tam była.

Miał kolejny zły sen — tym razem śmiał się jego ojciec. Ku swemu przerażeniu Harry odkrył, że teraz to on wisi do góry nogami. Szata opadła mu na ramiona i widział swoją matkę, posyłającą Jamesowi groźne spojrzenia. Z jakiegoś powodu rozejrzał się po tłumie śmiejących się uczniów w poszukiwaniu znajomej twarzy. Szukał Snape'a, ale nie mógł go znaleźć i właśnie wtedy jego tata powiedział: „Kto chce zobaczyć jak ściągam Harry'emu gacie?"

Obudził się mokry od zimnego potu i upewnił się, że ma na sobie spodnie od pidżamy. Sprawdził, czy książka wciąż jest pod łóżkiem. Wyobrażał ją sobie jako bombę. Jej ciche odliczanie miarowo skracało jego żywot.

Jutro cię spalę, pomyślał.

Ale nadszedł ranek, a on wciąż nie chciał dotykać podręcznika, pomimo że wiedział, iż jego zachowanie nie ma racjonalnego uzasadnienia. Dotykał dziennika Riddle'a, prawda? A to na pewno nie było gorsze. Poczekał, aż wszyscy wyjdą z dormitorium i wysunął podręcznik, znów pomagając sobie różdżką.

Poza warstwą kurzu wyglądał tak samo jak zawsze. Harry potarł nos i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu czegoś, w co mógłby go zawinąć. Nie miał pojęcia, jak przetrwa eliksiry, ani co powie Ronowi, ale musiał się go pozbyć. Wyglądało na to, że tylko zniszczenie łączyło się z zapomnieniem, do kogo należała ksiażka, a on naprawdę nie chciał o tym myśleć.

Kiedy nie znalazł żadnego ubrania, sapnął i dotknął podręcznika końcem różdżki. Nic się nie stało. Nagle poczuł się bardzo głupio. To była tylko stara ksiązka. To, że należała kiedyś do Snape'a, nie czyni z niej niczego innego.

Do Snape'a, który pisał w niej, rozśmieszał Harry'ego swoimi sprytnymi urokami, pomógł mu zdobyć najwyższe oceny w klasie i…

Stop, stop! Przestań! Gryfon podniósł książkę z ziemi, używając samych opuszków palców i rzucił ją na łóżko. I znów nic się nie stało. Nic poza tym, że się otworzyła. Zobaczył nakreślone na marginesach notatki i przysunął się bliżej, jakby oczekując, że zdarzy się coś takiego, jak przy rozmowie z Księciem.

Używając różdżki, przerzucił kilka stron, a potem z ciekawością, której nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, przeszedł do strony 447.

Spodziewał się, że będzie wyglądać tak samo jak ostatnio albo że będzie pusta. Jednak od razu zauważył kilka zmian. Tuż pod miejscem gdzie Ks… Snape napisał: „Nazywam się Severus" była czarna linia. Nie jedno skreślenie, ale kompletnie zamazane litery. A zaraz pod nią znajdowało się jedno słowo:

— _Drań_.

Harry zerknął na drzwi, będąc pewnym, że zobaczy obserwującego go Snape'a. Jednak żeby opiekun Ślizgonów pojawił się nagle w dormitorium Gryffindoru, musiałoby chodzić o coś więcej niż podręcznik Harry'ego Pottera.

Nawet o tym nie myśląc, chwycił pióro i napisał szybko jedno słowo. Nim się rozmyślił, zamknął książkę i znów schował pod łóżkiem.

Tego wieczoru powiedział sobie, że sprawdzi wiadomość i odłoży książkę z powrotem, udając, że ona nie istnieje, dopóki nie będzie miał pojęcia, co robić na eliksirach. Tak jak się spodziewał, pod jego nabazgranym „Przepraszam" była krótka odpowiedź.

— _Wciąż jesteś draniem_.

W jego dłoni już znajdowało się pióro i przycisnął je lekko do ust, zanim napisał:

— Naprawdę przepraszam. Nie powinienem odchodzić bez odpowiedzi na twoje pytanie.

Tym razem nie zamknął książki, a na reakcję czekał tylko chwilę.

— _Więc?_

Harry przeleciał wzrokiem poprzednią rozmowę.

— Dostałem tę książkę od mojego mistrza eliksirów — napisał. — Nie miałem własnej, a twoja znajdowała się w klasie.

Nastąpiła przerwa i Harry poczuł, że spina się cały, mając nadzieję, że Książę, młody Snape, nie będzie go więcej o to męczył.

— _Ciekawe, dlaczego ją tam zostawiłem_? — Nadeszła odpowiedź.

— Nie wiem — odparł Harry. Zanim osoba na drugim końcu, gdziekolwiek znajdował się ten koniec, zdążyła ponownie zażądać wyjaśnień, kontynuował: — Czy to ty wynalazłeś Eliksir Pamięci?

— _Więc znów jesteś ciekawy?_

Harry niemal słyszał ten uśmieszek.

— Nikt w moich czasach o nim nie słyszał — napisał. Czekał, ale odpowiedź nie nadeszła. Tak samo jak wcześniej kilka górnych linii zniknęło, pozostawiając na dole wolne miejsce. Spróbował jeszcze raz. — To bardzo sprytne.

— _Wiem_ — odpowiedział zwięźle Książę.

— Jak to działa? — zapytał Harry i przypomniał sobie nagle, z kim tak naprawdę rozmawia, gdy na stronie pojawiły się nowe słowa.

— _Dlaczego miałbym powiedzieć takiemu draniowi jak ty?_

Harry usiadł na łóżku z piórem w ręku. To nie był Książę — to nie był jego przyjaciel. To był Snape — jego najbardziej znienawidzony nauczyciel.

Zaletą sytuacji było to, iż tamten Snape o tym nie wiedział.

— W porządku — napisał. — Słuchaj, nie pytam cię o cholerny przepis, tylko jak to działa. — Patrzył na słowa, zastanawiając się, czy nie wsadzić książki z powrotem pod łóżko. Jednak na to mogło być już nieco za późno. Po chwili zapytał: — Nie umieściłeś tutaj kawałka swojej duszy, prawda?

Odpowiedź nadeszła natychmiast.

— _Oszalałeś? Co za kretyn trzymałby duszę gdzie indziej niż w miejscu, do którego należy?_ — Harry już miał odpisać, kiedy nagle pojawiły się nowe słowa: — _A może __**ty**__ wsadziłeś tutaj swoją duszę?_ — Gryfon oczami wyobraźni widział, jak Snape przygląda mu się podejrzliwie.

— Nie! — napisał, a potem dodał: — Słyszałem o czymś takim.

Prawie usłyszał, jak osoba po drugiej stronie parska z dezaprobatą.

— _Nie życzę sobie niczego podobnego w mojej książce._ — Brzmiało to jak zakończenie dyskusji.

— W twojej książce? — napisał Harry. — Teraz należy do mnie.

— _Ty niewdzięczny złodzieju_.

Harry umoczył pióro w kałamarzu i ze złością napisał:

— Równie dobrze możesz być martwy w moich czasach. — Powstrzymał się od podkreślenia słowa „martwy".

Przez chwilę myślał, że Książę — że Snape zamknął książkę. Ale wtedy słowa znów pojawiły się na zapisanej stronie.

— _Są tutaj chłopcy, którzy już próbowali mnie zabić. Może im się udało i właśnie dlatego masz moją książkę_.

Harry zapragnął zapewnić młodego Snape'a, że wcale nie jest martwy. Ale mówienie mu, że wyrósł na okrutnego, sadystycznego dupka, prowadziłoby do pytań, na które Harry nie chciał odpowiadać. Zanim zdążył wymyślić sposób na wykopanie się z dziury, w którą wpadł, pojawiła się nowa wiadomość.

— _Muszę już iść_.

Tylko tyle, chociaż Harry czekał jeszcze przez moment.

Długo nie mógł zasnąć. Miał zamiar już nigdy nie pisać w tej książce, więc jakim cudem pozwolił sobie na posunięcie się tak daleko i bycie tak okrutnym? Nie pomagało powtarzanie sobie, że „to tylko Snape". Pamiętał go ze wspomnienia, które widział, jako bardzo młodego i samotnego chłopaka. Jednak coś w jego wnętrzu szeptało, że i tak był dupkiem.

Zdmuchując z oczu grzywkę, wygrzebał się z łóżka, chwytając pióro.

— Dlaczego chcieli cię zabić? — napisał.

Nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi, więc po chwili zamknął książkę i w końcu udało mu się zasnąć.


	2. Część II

_Kwestia tytułu jest taka, że istnieje już tłumaczenie o tytule podobnym do "Pomiędzy wierszami" i dlatego nie chciałam powielać. Uważam, że "W międzyczasie" pasuje tutaj równie dobrze. :P_

_Betowała Liberi._

_Wstawione za zgodą mei XD_

**Część II**

Przed zejściem na śniadanie sprawdził, czy nie dostał odpowiedzi, ale jego słowa wciąż były ostatnimi, które widniały na stronie. Miał dzisiaj eliksiry, więc podręcznik schował do torby. Nie zaglądał na zapisaną kartkę przed zajęciami, ale dzięki notatkom Księcia na marginesach dostał najwyższą ocenę za uwarzony przez siebie Eliksir Utajnienia.

— Znalazłeś ją! — wyszeptał Ron.

— Taa… — odparł Harry, nie chcąc zagłębiać się w szczegóły z Hermioną posyłającą im obu krzywe spojrzenia. Na stronę 447 mógł zajrzeć dopiero, kiedy spakował już przybory i pozwolił Slughornowi się nim pozachwycać. Pod jego pytaniem była krótka odpowiedź. Zamknął książkę, nie czytając jej. Bał się, że jeśli zobaczy ją Ron lub, co gorsza, Hermiona, będzie miał o wiele więcej do wyjaśniania, niżby sobie życzył.

Przed położeniem się do łóżka upewnił się, że pod poduszką ma pióro i zapas atramentu. W końcu zajrzał do książki.

— _Ponieważ chciałem poznać ich sekrety_ — napisał Książę.

Harry doświadczył lekkiego uczucia tryumfu i odpisał:

— Dlaczego myślałeś, że masz prawo wtrącać się w ich sprawy?

Było już późno i nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi, ale wyglądało na to, że młody Snape był takim samym nocnym markiem jak jego starsza wersja.

— _Ponieważ upewnili się, że __**wiem**__, iż ich tajemnice są warte poznania_ — pojawiło się pod słowami Gryfona. — _To była pułapka_.

Harry przygryzł dolną wargę, zastanawiając się, jakie zadać pytanie, żeby jednocześnie nie ujawnić, jak dużo już wie.

— Jesteś taki bystry — napisał. — Nie mogłeś im uciec?

Odpowiedź była szybka i, według Harry'ego, wściekła.

— _Byłem w mniejszości!_ — Po chwili pojawił się ciąg dalszy: — _Czemu cię to obchodzi?_

Ponieważ ty żyjesz, a mój ojciec nie, pomyślał, siadając na łóżku i gapiąc się na książkę. W końcu napisał:

— Jestem po prostu ciekawy. Myślisz, że się znamy?

— _Nie znam nikogo o imieniu Harry_ — napisał Książę. — _W moim domu jest Harietta. Pierwszoroczna._

Gryfon zaśmiał się wbrew sobie.

— **Nie** jestem dziewczyną — odpisał. — I nie znam nikogo innego o imieniu Severus. — Co było prawdą, ponieważ nie było nikogo takiego poza Snape'em.

— _Mojej mamie zależało na prawdziwym, czarodziejskim imieniu. Po tym jak wyszła za mojego tatę._

Harry possał lekko końcówkę pióra. Potem napisał:

— Twój tata nie był czarodziejem?

Odpowiedź, która się pojawiła, była podkreślona.

— _Książę Półkrwi, głupku_]. — Chwila przerwy. — _Panieńskie imię mamy to Prince.*_

Dziwnie było myśleć o Snapie mającym matkę i o tym, że jest na tyle zwyczajny, aby mówić o niej „mama".

— Myślałem, że wszyscy Ślizgoni są czystokrwiści — odpisał, niezadowolony z tego, że został nazwany głupkiem.

Odpowiedź pojawiała się powoli i Harry pomyślał, że młody Snape musiał przysypiać. W końcu przeczytał:

— _Skąd wiesz, że jestem w Slytherinie?_

Gniew pozbawił go ostrożności. Pomyślał przez chwilę i napisał:

— Bo tylko oni zaprzątają sobie tym głowy.

Tym razem słowa pojawiły się szybciej.

— W jakim jesteś domu?

Harry postanowił być szczerym, nie chcąc znów zaliczyć wpadki. Nawet jako chłopak Snape był prawdopodobnie na tyle podejrzliwy, że kazałby mu opisać kolor dywanów w dormitorium Ślizgonów, gdyby Harry skłamał.

— W Gryffindorze.

Odpowiedź była błyskawiczna.

— _Cholerny Gryfon używa __**mojej**__ książki?_

Harry chciałby, aby istniał jakiś magiczny sposób na napisanie krzywego uśmieszku.

— Teraz jest moja. — Zamknął ją szybko i ułożył się do snu. Tym razem nic mu się nie śniło.

Na kolejnej lekcji obrony usiadł z tyłu. To akurat nie było dziwne — w przeciwieństwie do jego myśli. Zastanawiał się, czy matka Snape'a jeszcze żyje. Zmarszczył nos, próbując sobie wyobrazić szczęśliwą rodzinę Snape'ów spędzającą święta przy uroczystych ozdobach w mrocznym odcieniu i popijającą ajerkoniak zaprawiony szczyptą arszeniku.

Nie było możliwości, by Snape — ten Snape — był kiedykolwiek chłopcem. Musiał wyłonić się z jakiegoś koszmaru pełnego ciemności, kruków i gawronów.

Po plecach przebiegł mu dreszcz, gdy rozejrzał się i zdał sobie sprawę, że Snape'a nie ma na przedzie klasy, a jedwabisty głos szepcze mu coś do ucha:

— Może zechciałby pan podzielić się z resztą klasy tym, co pana tak bawi, panie Potter?

— Tylko to, że lekcja już się kończy — odparł Harry szybko, zerkając na wielką klepsydrę.

Piasek przesypał się do końca i w tym samym czasie zabrzmiał dzwonek. Gryfon zebrał swoje książki i ruszył do wyjścia, jednak zdążył zauważyć Snape'a, który stał z założonymi rękoma i patrzył wprost na niego.

Do podręcznika zajrzał przed obiadem. Pod jego odpowiedzią widniała zamazana linia. Chwycił pióro i napisał:

— Nie potrafisz przyjąć tego do wiadomości? — Odpowiedź nie pojawiła się od razu, więc dopisał: — Idę na obiad, niedługo wrócę.

Kiedy wrócił do dormitorium, czekała na niego nowa wiadomość.

— _Wtrąciłeś się tym samym w nie swoje sprawy_.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc do końca.

— Co masz na myśli? — napisał.

Tym razem nie czekał długo.

— _Nie istnieje żaden racjonalny powód, dla którego masz moją książkę, poza takim, że w twoich czasach muszę już być martwy._

Harry stłumił w sobie nagłe uczucie skruchy.

— Przestań — odpisał. — Istnieje wiele sytuacji, które mogły sprawić, że nie zabrałeś jej ze sobą po zakończeniu szkoły.

Na stronie pojawił się kleks, a tuż za nim kolejna linia tekstu.

— _Na przykład?_

Harry, który tak naprawdę nie pomyślał o żadnym, oblizał końcówkę pióra i napisał:

— Może jesteś bogaty i sławny, więc postanowiłeś oddać wszystkie książki na aukcję charytatywną?

— _Tej jednej bym nie oddał. Należała do mojej mamy._

Gryfon zmrużył oczy.

— Czy to ona wynalazła Eliksir Pamięci?

Odpowiedź była, jak mógł się tego spodziewać, dość zgryźliwa.

— _Myślisz, że ja nie potrafiłbym tego zrobić? Jestem o wiele bystrzejszy od ciebie_.

Harry powstrzymał się od odpisania w sposób, który przeczyłby jego wcześniejszym zapewnieniom o życiu Księcia. Podejrzewał, że Snape ma z jego powodu twardy orzech do zgryzienia i nie chciał tego pogarszać.

— Nie bądź taki cwany — odpisał. — To dość zaawansowana magia.

— _Moja mama nauczyła mnie sporo, zanim poszedłem do szkoły, ale wszystko, co jest w tej książce, wymyśliłem sam_. — Przerwa. Harry'ego ciekawiło, czy Książę również gryzie końcówkę pióra. — _Powiedziałeś o tym komuś?_

Szczerość przychodziła mu z łatwością.

— Tylko o kilku zaklęciach. O tym nie.

— _Wciąż nad tym pracuję. Nie żeby już nie było doskonałe_.

Harry zaśmiał się, bo brzmiało to dokładnie jak coś, co Snape — prawdziwy Snape — mógłby powiedzieć.

— Wszystko w porządku, Harry?

Przez jedną szaloną chwilę myślał, że Eliksir Pamięci pozwalał nie tylko na wymianę wiadomości i właśnie usłyszał głos Księcia. Odwrócił się w stronę źródła dźwięku. W drzwiach sypialni stał Ron.

— Tak, jasne — odpowiedział, kiedy rudzielec szedł w stronę łóżka.

— Dobrze, że to byłem ja. — Ron spojrzał na ciężką książkę leżącą na kolanach Harry'ego. — Śmianie się do pracy domowej jest nieco, no wiesz, dziwne.

— Więcej tego nie zrobię — zapewnił go Harry, ale przyjaciel nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Znów zerknął na książkę i Harry powstrzymał nagłą chęć zamknięcia jej. Jednak Ron wyciągnął swój podręcznik transmutacji i położył na własnym łóżku.

— Dlaczego wciąż nad tym pracujesz? — napisał, ale zanim skończył, pojawiła się nowa wiadomość.

— _Co tak długo?_

— Jeden z moich współdomowników wszedł do dormitorium.

— _Jak dużo was jest w sypialni?_

— Pięciu — odpisał Harry.

— _U mnie jest dwunastu._

Gryfon często zastanawiał się, czemu w zamku było tyle nieużywanych klas, a w Pokoju Wspólnym tyle pustych krzeseł. Kiedy zobaczył zdjęcie członków Zakonu Feniksa, zrozumiał, jak wielu ludzi z pokolenia jego rodziców zginęło.

— _Musi być miło mieć tyle prywatności_ — kontynuował młody Snape. — _Mógłbym pracować o wiele szybciej, gdybym miał pokój tylko dla siebie._

— Co masz na myśli?

— _Na początku chciałbym ulepszyć działanie Eliksiru Pamięci tak, żeby nie ograniczać go do pisania w jednej książce. Chciałbym, żeby pamiętały się nawzajem w kilku._

Harry zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę, a potem odpisał:

— A czy to już nie działa? Przecież piszemy ze sobą.

— _Ale to wciąż ta sama książka_ — odpisał Książę. — _Próbowałem zaczarować w ten sposób różne podręczniki i notatki, ale nie działają poprawnie._

Harry pisał, kiedy Neville, Dean i Seamus kładli się do swoich łóżek. Uczył się trochę pomiędzy odpowiedziami, aż w końcu skończył mu się atrament i zauważył, że jest jedynym, który nie śpi.

— Nox — napisał i zamknął książkę.

Podczas zajęć Harry myślał nad tym, co powiedział mu Książę. Myślał o tym, że fajnie byłoby, gdyby to on — Harry — znalazł rozwiązanie, którego szukał Snape. Miał już kilka scenariuszy, w których mimochodem wtrąca do rozmowy z Księciem brakujące ogniwo jego pomysłu. Nagle poczuł wbijający mu się w żebra łokieć i rozejrzał się. Nie był zbyt przytomny na transmutacji i miał nadzieję, że Ron pożyczy mu swoje notatki.

Wyszli z klasy razem ze wszystkimi, ale rudzielec zaproponował wykorzystanie skrótu — starego, opuszczonego korytarza — w celu uniknięcia bandy dziewczyn próbujących zdobyć zaproszenie Harry'ego na imprezę u Slughorna.

— Wygląda na to, że byłeś dziś nieco rozmarzony — powiedział Ron, gdy szli korytarzem. — Długo wczoraj siedziałeś? — Odsunął gobelin chroniący wejście ich prywatnego skrótu i wpadł na dwójkę uczniów, którzy wyglądali na bardzo sobą zajętych. — Ej, co wy robicie?

Harry zamrugał. To była Ginny i Dean, którzy, zanim nie przeszkodził im Ron, całowali się w zasłoniętej alkowie. Ciekawiło go, czy Ginny miała dobre oceny z eliksirów i czy zagadnięcie jej o rozwiązanie zagadki Księcia nie pociągnęłoby za sobą niepotrzebnych pytań, i czy Dean nie wyglądał na cholernie zażenowanego? Odwrócił się, żeby powiedzieć o tym Ronowi i obrócić to jakoś w żart, ale zauważył, że twarz przyjaciela jest cała czerwona. Ginny wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz stanąć w płomieniach.

Może będzie lepiej, jeśli zapyta ją o oceny kiedy indziej. Złapał ramię Rona i zaczął ciągnąć go w dół korytarza.

— Puszczaj mnie — zaprotestował rudzielec, kiedy ruszyli drogą do wieży Gryffindoru.

— Słuchaj, dziewczyna ma prawo całować się, z kim zechce.

Ron w końcu odepchnął rękę Harry'ego.

— Ale... to moja siostra — powiedział, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

— Przynajmniej to nie była Pansy — mruknął Harry chytrze, obserwując, jak twarz Rona wykrzywia się w przerażeniu.

— Harry. To... — Weasley udał, że wymiotuje, wystawiając język dla lepszego efektu.

— Masz rację — odparł Harry, odsuwając portret. — Byłoby nieciekawie, gdyby chodziła ze Ślizgonem. — Pobiegł do dormitorium, ignorując oburzone krzyki przyjaciela.

Kiedy leżał już bezpiecznie na łóżku, wyciągnął podręcznik do eliksirów i otworzył na zapisanej stronie. Sprawdzał ją od czasu do czasu, odrabiając pracę domową, i starał się wyglądać niewinnie, gdy Ron w końcu wszedł na górę.

— Pożyczysz mi notatki z transmutacji? — zapytał, gdy rudzielec posłał mu krzywe spojrzenie.

— Ta, jasne — mruknął jego przyjaciel, wciąż nieco zły, siadając na krawędzi swojego łóżka. — Wiesz, nie chodzi o to, że Dean jest... no wiesz...

Harry usiadł, wsuwając pod siebie nogę.

— Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem.

— Chodzi o to, że jest moją siostrą. — Ron wyglądał na tak zmartwionego, że Harry'emu zrobiło się go żal. Potem twarz przyjaciela rozjaśniła się, a żołądek Gryfona zacisnął. — Słuchaj, stary, nie jesteś wcale brzydki... może ty byś spróbował? Zawsze cię lubiła, a ty na pewno będziesz szanował jej honor.

Sympatia Harry'ego wyparowała nagle.

— Ron! To twoja siostra!

— Wiedziałem, że tak powiesz — wymruczał rudzielec, wzdychając razem z Harrym.

O O O O

Harry wsadził pióro pomiędzy strony dziennika i przejrzał resztę książki.

— Znasz może jakiś sposób na pozbycie się bólu brzucha, poza eliksirem, którego uwarzenie zajmuje trzy godziny? — napisał.

Odpowiedź pojawiła się szybko.

— _Masz korzeń imbiru?_

Gryfon zerknął w swój podręczny zestaw.

— Tylko suszony.

— _Ssij go._

— Hej!

— _Imbir jest dobry na żołądek, ty głupku. Dlatego jest podstawą w wielu miksturach, które muszą zostać połknięte — chroni go, pozwalając eliksirowi działać._

— Och, przepraszam. Dzięki.

— _Nie ma o czym mówić_.

Po tych kilku tygodniach zachowywali się względem siebie może nie serdecznie, ale na pewno mniej nieprzyjaźnie, chociaż Książę uwielbiał go przezywać. Odrabiali razem prace domowe niemal każdego wieczoru. Harry z radością odkrył, że Snape nie był zbyt dobry z transmutacji i w zamian za pomoc podciągał Gryfona w eliksirach. Harry nie pisał nic przez chwilę, żując korzeń imbiru.

— _Czemu boli cię brzuch?_

— Hogsmeade — odpisał, wyciągając się w nogach łóżka i podpierając książkę poduszką. — Zjadłem zbyt dużo w Miodowym Królestwie.

— _Miałeś dziś wycieczkę do Hogsmeade_?

— Tak, czemu pytasz?

— _Bo też tam dziś byłem_ —nadeszła odpowiedź, a Harry poczuł się nieco dziwnie.** —** _Ale nie zjadłem zbyt dużo słodyczy_.

To było coś, co zauważył już wcześniej — noce i dnie wydawały się takie same, niezależnie od pory w jakiej pisali.

— _Jaki jest u was dzień?_ — napisał Książę po długim, zapierającym dech momencie.

— Tuż po świętach — powiedział na głos Harry, pisząc.

— _Tutaj też._ — Przerwa. — _Który rok?_

— 1996.

Nastąpiła kolejna długa cisza.

— _Żartujesz_.

— Czemu miałbym?

— _To prawie dwadzieścia lat różnicy. Mógłbyś być moim synem czy coś._

Harry poczuł kłucie w żołądku, które nie miało nic wspólnego z wcześniejszym bólem.

— Nie wydaje mi się.

— _No cóż, nie naprawdę_ — nadeszła odpowiedź. — _Wątpię, żebym kiedykolwiek miał dzieci. Po prostu jesteś... dalej niż myślałem._

Harry czasami zapominał, że wiedział na temat Księcia — młodego Snape'a — więcej niż on sam. Nie miał pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. Żuł końcówkę pióra, gdy nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Książę również nic nie napisał.

— Jesteś tam? — Dziwnie czuł się z tą ciszą.

— _Tak. Zamyśliłem się_.

Nie chciał, żeby Książę domyślił się, kim on jest — wymyślił sobie nawet nazwisko na wypadek, gdyby Snape stał się zbyt dociekliwy. Ale poza wymianą imion nie zdradzali sobie poufnych informacji — była to bariera, którą zarówno on, jak i Snape chyba bali się przekroczyć.

— Dlaczego myślisz, że nie masz dzieci? — zapytał Harry, mając dość gapienia się na puste miejsce na dole strony.

— _Niezbyt je lubię_.

No co ty nie powiesz, pomyślał Gryfon z uśmieszkiem.

— Masz rodzeństwo? — Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego tak go to ciekawi.

— _Nie. Ty?_

— Ja też nie.

Nastąpiła kolejna długa cisza. Jeśli byliby w tym samym pokoju, byłaby nieprzyjemna. Chyba wolałby być przezywanym niż siedzieć tak w tej ciszy.

— _Wydaje mi się... że niezbyt lubię też dziewczyny_. — Słowa pojawiły się na stronie i przez kilka chwil Harry był temu tak wdzięczny, że nie do końca zrozumiał ich sens.

— Myślę — zaczął, a potem zatrzymał się. — Myślę, że ja też nie. — Miało to coś z wyznania, pomimo że słowa same w sobie były nieszkodliwe. — Chodziłem z dziewczyną, ale to chyba nie było to. Było... dziwnie.

— _Całowałeś się z nią?_

— Taa, kilka razy — odpisał Harry. — Po sposobie w jaki ludzie o tym opowiadali, myślałem, że mi się spodoba, ale było tylko dziwnie. — Przypomniał mu się dzień, gdy przyłapali Ginny i Deana i przez jedną chwilę to on stał w tym korytarzu zamiast dziewczyny. Widział przerażoną twarz Rona, który odkrył, że jego najlepszy kumpel... Zadrżał. — A co z tobą? Całowałeś się kiedyś z dziewczyną?

Odpowiedź pojawiła się wolniej niż jego.

— _Tak jakby_ — napisał Książę. — _Dziewczyna pocałowała mnie. Czy to się liczy?_

— Chyba tak — odpisał Harry, próbując wyobrazić sobie wściekłego młodego Snape'a, którego widział w myślodsiewni, całowanego przez kogoś. — Podobało ci się?

— _Najpierw pocałowała mnie w policzek, a potem zaśmiała się, pytając, czemu jej za to nie przekląłem. Skłamałem i powiedziałem, że byłem całowany wiele razy i nie mogę osądzić, czy jest w tym dobra po tym jednym pocałunku._

Harry zaśmiał się, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

— Nie zrobiłeś tego!

— _Zrobiłem_.

Gryfon patrząc na słowa, czuł bijący od nich krzywy uśmieszek.

— Była dobra? — zapytał.

— _Wystarczająco. Myślę, że chłopcy są lepsi_.

— Myślisz?

Minęła chwila, zanim Książę odpisał.

— _Jak wielu chłopców całowałeś?_

Harry wydał z siebie okrzyk tryumfu.

— Pierwszy zapytałem — odpisał.

— _O nic mnie nie pytałeś_ — nadeszła odpowiedź i jeśli słowa potrafiły parskać drwiąco, to te właśnie tak zrobiły.

— No dobra, jeśli myślisz, że lubisz chłopców, to czemu pocałowałeś tamtą dziewczynę? — zapytał.

— _Żeby zobaczyć, czy mi się spodoba, durniu_ — odparł Książę. — _Teraz twoja kolej — ilu?_

— Żadnego — przyznał Harry. — Ale chciałbym.

— _Czy pocałowałbyś..._

Harry czekał na ciąg dalszy, ale nagle niewidzialne pióro zaczęło je zakreślać.

— Hej! — napisał szybko. — O co chciałeś zapytać?

— _O nic. To głupie_.

Harry podrapał policzek piórem.

— Chodzi o mnie?

— _Głupi jesteś, wiesz?_

— Hej! — powtórzył Gryfon, czytając szybko kilka poprzednich linijek.

— _Co?_

— Tak — odpisał, wstrzymując przez chwilę oddech.

— _Co „tak"?_ — nadeszła odpowiedź, ale Harry domyślał się, że Książę wie, o co mu chodzi.

— Zrobiłbym to.

Przerwa była dłuższa tym razem.

— _Naprawdę?_

— Przecież powiedziałem. Chciałbyś, żebym to zrobił?

— _Tak_.

Harry patrzył na to jedno słowo, oczyma wyobraźni widząc młodego Snape'a. Czy właśnie się przyznał, że chciałby go pocałować? Kiedy już odłożył książkę, upłynęło dużo czasu, zanim zasnął.

O O O O

Kilka godzin później znalazł Draco Malfoya płaczącego w łazience dziewcząt i tylko parę chwil wystarczyło, by zrobił najgłupszą rzecz w życiu, do obrony własnej używając nieznanego mu zaklęcia. Kiedy Draco leżał zakrwawiony na podłodze, do pomieszczenia wpadł Snape i Harry jeszcze nigdy nie poczuł takiej ulgi. Dopiero gdy mężczyzna wrócił ze skrzydła szpitalnego, ogarnął go zimny strach.

— Przynieś mi swoją torbę — powiedział Snape miękko, zamykając drzwi łazienki. — I wszystkie podręczniki. _Wszystkie_. — Harry nie ruszał się z miejsca i Snape zmniejszył dzielącą ich odległość, ochlapując trampki chłopaka wodą. — Za dziesięć minut w moim gabinecie. Ruszaj się!

Gryfon pobiegł. Wiedział, że naruszy zasady i wiedział, co musi zrobić. Biegł najszybciej jak potrafił i kiedy znalazł podręcznik do eliksirów, wrócił z powrotem do lochów.

Snape wyciągnął dłoń, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy, gdy Harry podał mu jedną książkę.

— Nie potrzebujesz reszty — powiedział, a jego serce tłukło się z wysiłku, strachu i wyrzutów sumienia. — Tylko tej jednej.

— To jest... — Mężczyzna przerzucił kilka stron, a potem spojrzał na chłopaka. — Skąd to masz?

Harry wyjaśnił, że dostał ją od Slughorna, a potem, kiedy dostarczono mu nowy podręcznik, postanowił je podmienić. Wydawało się, że Snape go słucha, ale nie przerwał przeglądania stron, zatrzymując się czasami, żeby przeczytać notatki na marginesach.

— Jak odkryłeś zaklęcie Sectumsempra? Nie ma go przy dziale dla szóstego roku — zapytał, kiedy natknął się na zaznaczoną stronę.

— Żartujesz? Przeczytałem ją całą. — Palce Snape'a pobielały lekko, gdy ścisnął książkę mocniej. — Zwłaszcza stronę 447. — Harry czuł się, jakby przez ten cały czas wstrzymywał oddech.

Głośne sapnięcie. A potem:

— Ty!

Różdżkę miał w kieszeni, jednak nie był pewien, czy zdążyłby po nią sięgnąć, gdyby Snape zdecydował się go przekląć.

— Ja.

Postawa mężczyzny zmieniła się widocznie, ale przynajmniej nie wyglądał, jakby chciał go zabić. Blade palce odnalazły właściwą stronę i Snape przeczytał kilka ostatnich linijek, dotyczących pracy domowej z eliksirów, którą Harry odrabiał z Księciem — z... To było dziwne uczucie. Wiedzieć, że rozmawiał przyjaźnie z mężczyzną stojącym przed nim, pomimo tylu lat, jakie ich dzieliły.

Szczupłe ramiona wyprostowały się.

— Powinieneś mieć świadomość, że w tym zamku jest naprawdę niewiele rzeczy, o których istnieniu nie wie dyrektor.

— Co? — zapytał Harry, nie rozumiejąc. Czyżby Dumbledore wiedział o istnieniu jego — znaczy Snape'a — książki?

— Więc jeśli twój plan polegał na ujawnieniu czegoś o mnie — czegoś, co wydaje ci się, że wiesz — muszę cię zapewnić, że dyrektor od dawna jest tego świadomy. Nie udało ci się. — Snape zamknął podręcznik z trzaskiem, nie oddając go jednak Harry'emu.

— Myślisz, że to zaplanowałem? Powiedziałem już: nie byłem nawet pewien, czy będę mógł uczyć się w tym roku eliksirów, dzięki twojej sadystycznej urazie do mnie.

— Wygląda na to, że ta uraza ciągnie się dłużej niżbym przypuszczał — powiedział Snape, a potem zrobił coś, czego Harry się nie spodziewał: odwrócił się.

Chłopak patrzył na jego wyprostowaną sylwetkę i drobną plamę w miejscu, gdzie kończyły się włosy.

— Ty... czułeś do mnie niechęć już wtedy? — zapytał. — Myślałem, że mnie lubisz. Znaczy, często mnie obrażałeś, ale zawsze odpisywałeś.

— On przestał pisać. Sądziłem, że to przez... nieważne. — Snape nie patrzył na niego, kiedy mówił. Harry wiedział, że w rękach wciąż dzierży książkę, a ze sposobu, w jaki trzymał głowę, chłopak wnioskował, że profesor musiał na nią patrzeć.

— Przez to, że jesteś ciotą? — Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, o co chodziło we wzmiance o dyrektorze. — Nie mogę chyba nic do tego mieć, jeśli moje wyznanie jest na tej samej stronie.

Mistrz eliksirów odwrócił się lekko i spiorunował go wzrokiem.

— Jesteś młodym człowiekiem, a im wybacza się takie niedyskrecje.

— Też nim byłeś, gdy mi o tym powiedziałeś. A jeśli profesor Dumbledore wie, że się pochylasz, to o co się martwisz?

Snape odłożył w końcu książkę.

— Nie martwię się, Potter — powiedział, a jego postawa znów się zmieniła. Teraz była, jeśli Harry się nie mylił, bardziej zmęczona. Gryfon zastanowił się, czy zaklęcie, którego użył Snape, aby uratować Malfoya, bardzo go wyczerpało. — Mam i będę miał wiele powodów, żeby uzyskać przebaczenie. — Opadł na ławkę obok podręcznika. — Więc to wyjaśnia twoje oceny, ale nie zamiary. Musiałeś wiedzieć, z kim rozmawiasz. Nie znasz zbyt wielu osób o moim imieniu.

— To prawda — odparł Harry, czując instynktownie, że powinien być szczery. Nie było to uczucie jak po zażyciu Eliksiru Szczęścia, ale wiedział, że Snape rozpozna każde kłamstwo. — Wiedziałem, że to ty. Na początku wydawało mi się, że będę mógł zapytać o moich rodziców i czegoś się o nich dowiedzieć.

— Mój Harry nigdy tego, oczywiście, nie zrobił. — Oczy mężczyzny zwęziły się, ale Harry nie poczuł w umyśle łaskotania legilimencji. — Wiedziałeś, że pomyślałbym, iż pisze do mnie twój ojciec. — Chłopak skinął głową. Czuł się tak, jak gdyby był na przesłuchaniu w ministerstwie. Nie zaprzeczał zarzutom, bo miał świadomość, że jego motywacje, choć może nie krystalicznie czyste, na pewno nie były złe. — Dlaczego pomyślałeś, że gadanie szesnastolatka, który nienawidził ich obojga, przyniosłoby ci jakiś pożytek? — zapytał Snape z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

— Nie wiedziałem, jak mógłbym o to zapytać — przyznał Harry. — Naprawdę nie chciałem, żebyś zaczął myśleć, że rozmawiasz z moim tatą.

Słaby uśmiech zaiskrzył w kącikach ust Snape'a, ale zniknął, jeszcze zanim zdążył się pojawić.

— Myślałem o tym. Nie byłem aż tak… zaabsorbowany rozmową, żeby nie rozważyć kilku możliwości.

Harry przysunął się bliżej, prawie nie podnosząc nóg.

— Ty też mnie zauroczyłeś — powiedział, wdzięczny, że jego głos się nie załamał.

Snape poderwał wzrok w górę, a jego palce, które leżały na zniszczonej okładce książki, odsunęły się, jakby go paliła.

— Zauroczył cię _on_ — warknął.

— Ostatni wpis jest z wczoraj — powiedział Harry, znów podchodząc bliżej. — Gdyby Malfoy nie spróbował poczęstować mnie Crucio, pisałbym w niej właśnie w tej chwili.

Harry wiedział, co teraz nastąpi i nawet nie próbował się temu sprzeciwić.

— Draco rzucił w ciebie Niewybaczalnym? — zapytał Snape, bez skrupułów przeszukując wspomnienia chłopaka.

— Na to wygląda — odparł Gryfon z ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

— To nie daje ci prawa, żeby go zabijać. — Mężczyzna wycofał się z jego umysłu. — Jednak ostateczna decyzja będzie należała do dyrektora. — Westchnął i dla Harry'ego, który po latach wyrobił w sobie niechciany zwyczaj obserwowania go, wyglądał na zmęczonego. — Na twoim miejscu nie pakowałbym się zbyt szybko. Nalega, żeby trzymać cię w szkole dla twojego dobra. — Machnął ręką w jego kierunku. — Zwolniony. Dowiesz się o szczegółach szlabanu po spotkaniu z nim.

— Co? — zapytał Harry, zdumiony tą oschłością. Nie sądził, że dyrektor mógłby wyrzucić go ze szkoły, ale nie chciał oglądać rozczarowania na jego twarzy. — Czy... czy mogę dostać moją książkę?

— To moja książka, Potter.

Harry zdmuchnął z oczu grzywkę.

— Co zamierzasz z nią zrobić? — Nie było szans, żeby poradził sobie bez niej na lekcji, nawet jeśli Hermiona będzie z nim rozmawiać po tym, jak użył jednego z zaklęć Księcia… Snape'a.

— Spalę ją — powiedział profesor. Nie dotykał jej, a jego ręka wsuwała się do kieszeni, gdzie trzymał różdżkę, jakby już zastanawiał się, jak silnego ognia użyć.

— Co? Dlaczego? — Harry mimowolnie zrobił krok do przodu, kolanami dotykając nóg Snape'a, ale wiedział, że nie ma szans wyrwania podręcznika bez oberwania porządnym zaklęciem.

— Powinienem zrobić to już dawno. — Snape nie patrzył ani na niego, ani na książkę.

— Powiedz mi tylko — zaczął Harry, nienawidząc desperacji w swoim głosie — czy odezwałem się po wczorajszej nocy?

Mistrz eliksirów potrząsnął głową.

— Nie, on nigdy nie napisał.

— Nie możesz jej spalić. Należała do twojej mamy. Czy udało ci się wymyślić, jak ulepszyć ten Eliksir Pamięci? — Harry wiedział, że powinien już dawno wyjść, ale ciekawość była zbyt silna.

— Dopiero gdy zmarła. — Mężczyzna przesunął się na ławce tak, żeby ich nogi się nie dotykały. — Nie spodobałoby się jej, że nad tym pracuję; że ktoś wie różne rzeczy o mnie i o niej.

Z tej odległości Harry widział zmarszczki na twarzy Snape'a, te, które znikały, gdy pojawiał się uśmieszek.

— Nie martw się, nie wiem o tobie więcej niż wcześniej, poza faktem, że jesteś niesamowicie niemiły. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Och, i że jesteś gejem.

Całe zmęczenie zdawało się zniknąć, gdy Snape wyprostował się, a jego oczy znalazły się na wysokości oczu Harry'ego, pomimo faktu, że siedział.

— Nie ma we mnie nic gejowskiego, Potter... — Gryfon otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć, iż mógłby podać dziesiątki przeczących temu faktów, gdyby tylko dostał z powrotem podręcznik, ale Snape nie dał mu dojść do głosu. — Tylko dlatego, że preferuję mężczyzn jako moich partnerów seksualnych.

Harry jeszcze nigdy w życiu tak mocno nie pragnął kogoś uderzyć, więc zrobił coś zupełnie innego. Pochylił się i musnął ustami wargi Snape'a. Przez chwilę myślał, że już po nim, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu Snape oddał pocałunek, nawet jeśli był to krótki moment, który szybko minął. Mężczyzna zacisnął dłonie na nadgarstkach chłopaka i odepchnął go.

— Powiedziałem mężczyzn, a nie chłopców — rzekł, nie rozluźniając chwytu.

— Wiesz o mnie takie same rzeczy. Rzeczy, o których nie powiedziałem nikomu innemu. — Harry nie próbował się uwolnić.

— To jest właśnie moment, w którym ludzie przestają się całować.

Jeden z palców gładził miejsce na nadgarstku chłopaka, gdzie puls był najmocniejszy. Harry nie był pewien, czy Snape zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

— Nie chcę przestawać — powiedział Gryfon, próbując się przysunąć i zaczepił o stopę mężczyzny.

— Dokładnie wiem, czego chcesz i w twoim wieku też tego nie dostałem — odparł profesor, nie odwracając wzroku. Chłopak również tego nie zrobił, znów widząc młodego człowieka, którym był Snape — tego, którego zobaczył w myślodsiewni. Twarz nie miała zmarszczek, ale oczy były tak samo bezdennie czarne.

Harry odważnie wepchnął się pomiędzy rozchylone nogi mężczyzny.

— Przestań, nie mów mi, że nie jesteś... — Wydawało mu się, że będzie w stanie to powiedzieć, ale lekko zmarszczone kąciki oczu mężczyzny sprawiły, że poległ.

— Stan mojej erekcji nie ma tutaj znaczenia — odparł Snape, puszczając dłonie Harry'ego.

Coś zatrzepotało mu w piersi.

— Jestem wystarczająco dorosły — powiedział, nawet dla siebie samego brzmiąc nieco nieznośnie. — Nie podobało mi się to zauroczenie, po tym jak zaczęliśmy pisać, ale nie mogłem nic na to poradzić.

— Ono minie. Wszystkie mijają. I jest coś, co muszę zrobić, a co sprawi, że twoje chłopięce uczucia znów zamienią się w nienawiść. — Okropna pewność tych słów zawiązała żołądek Harry'ego w supeł.

— Czy to ma coś wspólnego z Malfoyem? — zapytał, nie wiedząc, co zrobi, jeśli Snape zaprzeczy.

— To to samo zadanie, wyznaczone przez różnych panów — odpowiedział mężczyzna, a w jego głosie znów pojawiło się zmęczenie.

— Dumbledore wie. — Oburzenie zawrzało w Harrym. — Powiedział mi co innego.

— Czarny Pan pokroi twój umysł na kawałki dla takiego sekretu. — Głos mężczyzny stał się niski i zimny. — Och, tak, dyrektor wie i o niczym ci nie powie. Czy nie jest ci przykro, że nie przykładałeś się do nauki ochrony umysłu? — To nie był Książę, przypomniał sobie Gryfon, czując się jak po pożegnaniu z przyjacielem, którego nigdy już nie zobaczy.

— Dumbledore mógł sam mnie uczyć, po tym jak zawiodłeś — warknął, oddychając ciężko w twarz mężczyzny.

— Uważa, że jesteś zbyt czysty, by dobrze to opanować — zaszydził Snape. — Ciekawe co by powiedział, gdyby zobaczył, jak kwilisz pomiędzy moimi nogami niczym kociak.

Ukąszony, Harry odsunął się do tyłu.

— Co zamierza Malfoy? — zapytał, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. — Jeśli chce mnie zabić, niezbyt się do tego przykłada.

Snape wstał. Znalazł się tym samym bardzo blisko Harry'ego, ale ten nie odszedł dalej, unosząc głowę do góry.

— Nie, Potter, Czarny Pan planuje zostawić cię dla własnej rozrywki.

— Jeśli nie mnie, to dlaczego jest to takie ważne, że Malfoy przez to płacze... — Poczuł, że blednie, a krew dosłownie odpływa z jego twarzy. — Nie... To... — Pomysł, nie, pewność tej wiedzy była zbyt ogromna. — To niemożliwe.

Twarz Snape nie wyrażała ani potwierdzenia, ani zaprzeczenia.

— Czarny Pan o tym wie i dlatego kazał zrobić to Draconowi.

Harry chciał pobiec do gabinetu dyrektora i o wszystkim mu powiedzieć. Ale dowiadywał się właśnie rzeczy, których przez brak zaufania Dumbledore mu nie ujawnił i nie miał zamiaru przegapić tej szansy.

— Musimy go powstrzymać — powiedział oburzony.

— A myślisz, że co próbujemy zrobić od początku semestru? — zapytał mężczyzna, przeczesując włosy palcami.

— Czekaj... powiedziałeś, że jedno zadanie, różni panowie. — Harry poczuł ten sam strach, który nim zawładnął, gdy rzucił w Malfoya klątwą. — Jeśli Voldemort kazał mu zabić... to znaczy, że Dumbledore kazał ci... — Pokój zawirował jak miotła, która wymknęła się spod kontroli. Silne ręce złapały go za ramiona, ale strząsnął je. — Nie pozwolę ci — warknął w twarz Snape'a.

— Jeśli Draco zawiedzie, a ja nie wypełnię tego zadania, Dumbledore umrze na próżno — powiedział Snape, a w jego głosie brzmiał ton, którego Harry nigdy nie słyszał u człowieka.

— To szaleństwo! — krzyknął, odsuwając się i żałując, że pomyślał, iż Książę jest jego przyjacielem, że kiedykolwiek miał nadzieję, że Sna... że on mógłby być kimś więcej.

— Słuchaj mnie, Potter. — Mistrz eliksirów podszedł do niego. — Widziałeś klątwę, która go zabija. — Szarpnął ramieniem chłopaka wystarczająco mocno, by zabolało i spojrzał na własną dłoń, jakby też była czarna i poparzona.

— Niech Malfoy to zrobi — powiedział Gryfon desperacko.

— Dumbledore, tak samo jak i ja, nie chce, żeby Draco stał się mordercą. — Puścił ramię chłopaka, ale nie zmniejszył odległości. — Co zrobiłbyś, Potter, gdyby Voldemort rozkazał ci zabić dyrektora, a gdybyś zawiódł, zemściłby się na pannie Granger i panu Weasleyu? Zagroził zarówno jemu, jak i jego rodzicom. — Odwrócił się. — Przyrzekłem, że to zrobię, jeśli Draco zawiedzie.

Stali bez ruchu przez długą chwilę, a ich oddechy były jedynymi dźwiękami w pomieszczeniu. Harry gapił się na sztywne plecy, tylko lekko świadom, że podchodzi bliżej. Zatrzymał się dopiero, kiedy szata Snape'a dotknęła jego nóg.

— Co jeśli... — umilkł na moment. — Co jeśli dasz mi książkę, a ja napiszę do Księcia, do młodszego ciebie, o tym, co się wydarzy? — Podniecenie wprawiało jego usta w ruch. — Mógłbyś wszystko zmienić. Może nawet przekonać dyrektora, żeby nie zakładał pierścienia...

Snape kręcił głową, odwracając się powoli.

— Ryzykujemy zniszczenie wszystkiego. Taka wiedza w moich rękach... — Zadrżał. — Już wtedy byłem na dobrej drodze, by zostać śmierciożercą. Kto wie, co mógłbym rozpętać. Mógłbym powiedzieć Czarnemu Panu, co się stanie, jeśli spróbuje zabić twoich rodziców, przekonać go, żeby wybrał kogoś innego, albo żeby zignorował przepowiednię całkowicie.

Nadzieja, która w Harrym buzowała, opuściła go.

— Muszę coś zrobić — powiedział żałośnie. — Nie mogę nawet powstrzymać cię od zostania śmierciożercą?

Twarz Snape'a była nieskazitelną maską.

— Nic nie mogłoby mnie powstrzymać. Nawet chłopiec, który mnie zauroczył.

Patrzyli na siebie, a Harry stopniowo zaczął być świadomy braku przestrzeni pomiędzy nimi. Mógł pokazać, gdzie ich bliskość zderzała się z prywatnym piekłem w głowie Snape'a.

— Powinieneś iść.

Skinął głową, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, nawet jeśli byłby w stanie mówić. Odwrócił się, choć nie miał pojęcia, skąd znalazł na to siłę.

— Nie powiem nikomu. O niczym — rzekł w końcu, nie patrząc już na mężczyznę.

*Prince — z ang. książę.


	3. Część III

**Część III**

Dotrzymał słowa. Nie powiedział nic McGonagall, gdy beształa go za ten haniebny czyn w łazience i kiedy karała go szlabanem w każdą sobotę, aż do zakończenia semestru. Harry, który wiedział, że sobie na to zasłużył, kiwał tylko głową, dopóki nie wypowiedziała ostatnich słów.

— Swój szlaban odbędziesz z profesorem Snape'em.

— Nie, pani profesor, proszę… — spróbował, ale jej spojrzenie było twarde. Najgorsze z tego wszystkiego było to, że w najbliższy weekend miał się odbyć ważny mecz z Krukonami. Wziął Ginny na stronę i poprosił ją o zastąpienie go na pozycji szukającego, klepiąc ją pokrzepiająco po ramieniu.

Na lekcjach obrony znów siedział z tyłu, ale tym razem mistrz eliksirów nie pytał go o nic, nie odebrał mu punktów ani nawet na niego nie patrzył.

Na szlabanie zjawił się z nowymi pokładami determinacji — chociaż tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co chce osiągnąć. Ale przynajmniej Snape będzie musiał na niego spojrzeć.

Tęsknił za starym podręcznikiem, dzięki któremu poprawnie warzył wszystkie mikstury, za przeglądaniem go i czytaniem tych dziwnych komentarzy. Jednak najbardziej tęsknił za pisaniem z Księciem.

— Wiesz co? — powiedział, kiedy mężczyzna skończył wyjaśniać, na czym polega jego zadanie: przepisywanie na nowo kart kar jego ojca i Syriusza. — Nie jest to na poziomie naszych poprzednich szlabanów. — Wskazał na stos pudełek. — To nie to samo co sortowanie glist bez rękawiczek.

— Wybacz mi ten brak właściwego przygotowania, Potter — odparł Snape, ale jego szyderstwo nie było tak przekonujące jak jeszcze tydzień temu.

Po jakiejś godzinie przeglądania tego wszystkiego Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że przestał nasłuchiwać hałasów — których i tak nie byłby w stanie usłyszeć w lochach — dochodzących z boiska. Musiał zaufać drużynie i wierzyć, że Ginny, która była dla niego jak siostra, da z siebie wszystko. Nie mógł też pozbyć się lekkiego uczucia winy — pomimo tych wszystkich informacji, które zaserwował mu Snape, wciąż martwił się o quidditcha. 

Zdjął okulary i przetarł oczy. Kiedy znów je nałożył, postać Snape'a — siedzącego przy swoim biurku — wyostrzyła się. Żaden z nich nie odezwał się ani słowem. Harry przeciągnął się lekko, a gdy nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji, wstał i zamachał kilkakrotnie ramionami.

W końcu mistrz eliksirów posłał mu groźne spojrzenie.

— Czy zdaje ci się, że jesteś na jakimś treningu?

— Tylko się rozciągam — odparł Gryfon. — Ręka mi zdrętwiała od przepisywania. Chyba już zrozumiałem, że mój ojciec wcale nie był świętym, jeśli chciałbyś mnie puścić wcześniej.

Tak naprawdę nie liczył na to, ale nie zaszkodziło spróbować.

— Nie, nie był i nie, nie chciałbym. — Snape ze złością odrzucił pióro.

— A ty pewnie byłeś grzecznym chłopcem. — Harry nie miał pewności, czy nie oberwie za to zaklęciem. Pochylając się nad stolikiem, odsunął pudełka z literą „P", aż znalazł te z wygrawerowanym „S". Kątem oka zobaczył, jak mężczyzna wstaje, ale nie przerwał przeglądania Smithów i Smothersów, aż natrafił na właściwe nazwisko. — Zobaczmy, co tutaj mamy. — Wyciągnął pierwszą kartę, zmrużył oczy, czytając i wyszczerzył się. — Wygląda na szlaban za… całowanie się po ciszy nocnej. — Słysząc ruch za plecami odwrócił się, przyciskając kartę do ciała. — Chyba wspominałeś coś o tym. Albo Książę. Nie mówiłeś jednak, że dostałeś za to szlaban.

— Oddaj mi to.

Harry trzymał zaborczo kartę, próbując jednocześnie odczytać wyblakłe pismo.

— Zobaczmy kim była ta szczęściara. Lub szczęściarz — powiedział. — Narcyza Black — przeczytał głośno, wdzięczny, że to nie była jego mama, ale i tak zmarszczył lekko nos. — Fuj, całowałeś mamę Draco. — Z tego wszystkiego zapomniał o pilnowaniu karty i nim zdążył zareagować, Snape wyrwał mu ją z ręki i schował w kieszeni własnej szaty.

— Może wolałbyś, żeby to była [i]twoja[/i] mama? — zapytał mistrz eliksirów. — Albo… tata? — Harry poczuł chwilowe mdłości. — Odeszła ci chęć na szukanie moich przewinień, co? — kontynuował Snape z uśmieszkiem, który Harry chciałby zniszczyć… lub scałować.

— Wręcz przeciwnie — warknął, nachylając się po pudełko.

— Oddaj mi to — powiedział Snape bardziej rozkazującym tonem, również wyciągając po nie rękę, ale Harry był szybszy.

— O czym tak bardzo nie chcesz, żebym się dowiedział? — zapytał Gryfon, przyciskając pudełko do piersi. Snape dotykał jego pleców: od ramion, aż do kolan, przyciskając go do stołu.

— O wszystkim, co mnie dotyczy — odparł, obejmując talię chłopaka, ale nie zdołał złapać pudełka, w zamian gładząc lekko jego nogi.

Harry czuł jego oddech na karku. Było to tak przerażająco podniecające, że o mało nie upuścił pudełka.

— Ja pierdolę — jęknął.

— Chyba uzgodniliśmy już, że to nie wchodzi w grę — powiedział Snape, znów próbując mu je wyrwać, ale jedyne co osiągnął, to pogorszenie stanu chłopaka. Lub polepszenie — penis Harry'ego nie mógł się zdecydować.

Gryfon znów jęknął.

— Jeśli chcesz, żebym myślał o czymś innym niż seks, to to wszystko nie bardzo mi pomaga.

— Ostatnie czego chcę, to niesienie ci pomocy. Nieważne w jakiej sytuacji, Potter — warknął Snape tak blisko jego ucha, że Harry zadrżał.

— A więc złaź ze mnie! — Chłopak odepchnął pudełkiem rękę, która błądziła ślepo po jego koszulce.

— Daj mi to pudło!

— Dam ci co innego, jeśli nie przestaniesz mnie obmacywać! — krzyknął Gryfon nieco zdesperowany. Snape zamarł za nim.

— Kontroluj się, Potter — powiedział zimny głos, ale usta mężczyzny były wciąż tak blisko, że Harry czuł ciepło oddechu. Spróbował wziąć głęboki wdech, ale nawet najmniejszy ruch sprawiał, że wargi znajdowały się coraz bliżej jego ucha, niemal go dotykając.

— Będę, jeśli zrobisz to samo.

Harry nie wiedział, czy czuć rozczarowanie czy ulgę, kiedy Snape odsunął się od niego. Zerknął przez ramię. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego dziwnie, ale przynajmniej _tylko_ patrzył, a nie praktycznie na nim leżał.

Odwrócił się powoli, wciąż przyciskając pudełko do piersi.

— Dam ci połowę — powiedział, wiedząc, że na nic się to nie zda, jeśli Snape zdecyduje się użyć różdżki.

— Skąd wiesz, że jest tam więcej niż jedna? — zapytał mężczyzna, odsuwając się nieco, ale wciąż pozostając blisko.

— Ponieważ powiedziałeś mi o tym, że Slughorn dał ci szlaban za używanie laboratorium bez pozwolenia.

— _Ja_ ci powiedziałem? Chyba masz na myśli _jego_. Księcia.

— Ty jesteś nim! — krzyknął Harry, otwierając pudełko. Znalazł odpowiednie nazwisko i wyjął wszystkie pasujące karty. Naliczył około tuzina. O wiele mniej niż miał jego ojciec, Syriusz czy nawet Lupin. — Połowa. — Machnął nimi przed Snape'em.

— Niech będzie — mruknął niechętnie mężczyzna.

Harry zawahał się przez chwilę, a potem podzielił karty i oddał połowę. Snape natychmiast wyciągnął różdżkę, sprawiając, że zaczęły płonąć. Poderwał je w powietrze, aż zamieniły się w popiół, likwidując palące się resztki, zanim zdążyły dotrzeć do kamiennej podłogi.

— Czemu to zrobiłeś? — jęknął Gryfon, chowając własne w kieszeniach szaty. Mistrz eliksirów nie odpowiedział, odwracając się, nim Harry zdążył zobaczyć wyraz jego twarzy. — Czy książkę też spaliłeś? — zapytał.

Snape zrobił jeden krok w stronę biurka, jakby nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać, ale po chwili powiedział:

— Nie.

Harry potarł dłoń o kieszeń, w której były karty, zastanawiając się, jakie tajemnice skrywały.

— Dlaczego nie? Powiedziałeś, że to zrobisz.

Snape wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar się odwrócić, ale przekręcił tylko głowę tak, że Harry mógł ją widzieć.

— Czemu cię to obchodzi?

— Książę był moim przyjacielem!

Tym razem Snape naprawdę się odwrócił, znów patrząc na niego dziwnie.

— Naprawdę tak go nazywasz?

— On to ty i tak. Wiedziałem, że to ty, ale lubiłem go...

— I nienawidziłeś mnie.

— Nieprawda. A przynajmniej nie tak bardzo — powiedział Harry, pomimo że do większości wniosków doszedł dopiero teraz.

— Ale znów tak będzie. I to już niedługo — odparł Snape, odwracając się.

— Ponieważ musisz wykonać polecenie Dumbledore'a? Mam dla ciebie wiadomość: obaj musimy zrobić to, co nam rozkazał.

— Cholera, chłopcze, nie kazał ci kogoś zabić. — Mężczyzna wyglądał na wzburzonego.

— Och, tak, kazał — odparł Harry, takim samym tonem. — A może umknęła ci ta cała sprawa z Voldemortem?

— Czarny Pan nie jest twoim przyjacielem! — krzyknął Snape.

— Ale jest nim Książę. Albo był. — Wyciągnął karty z kieszeni. — Kiedyś nie martwił się łamaniem zasad. — Potarł pergamin pomiędzy palcami, obserwując śledzący wzrok mężczyzny. — Chcesz je z powrotem?

Groźnie zmrużone oczy Snape'a były w nich utkwione.

— Wiesz, że mógłbym użyć zaklęcia?

— Mógłbyś — przyznał Harry, mimo woli ściskając karty mocniej, chociaż wiedział, że nie miałby szans, gdyby Snape posłużył się magią. — Albo mógłbyś zapytać, co chcę w zamian.

Uwaga mistrza eliksirów była teraz skupiona na nim.

— To własność Filcha — powiedział nauczycielskim tonem.

— Więc pewnie nie spodobałoby mu się, gdybyś je spalił — odparł Harry. Stali naprzeciwko siebie.

— Co... co chcesz...

— Pocałunek.

— Co? — Twarz mężczyzny zbladła, chociaż Harry przysiągłby, że i tak nie było w niej zbyt dużo krwi. — Czy noce Wybrańca są aż tak samotne, że szuka uwagi u niewłaściwych osób? — zaszydził.

— Taa, są. Kiedyś pisałem z Księciem, ale mi to odebrałeś.

Zauważył, jak wzrok Snape'a na moment opada na jego usta.

— Tylko jeden... czy sześć?

— Jeden. — Sekundowe rozczarowanie widoczne na twarzy mistrza eliksirów przypisał wyobraźni. — Ale naprawdę dobry — dodał.

Mina mężczyzny wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak ją sobie Harry wyobrażał u Księcia. Była to mina, którą mieli szesnastoletni chłopcy, kiedy rozmawiali o dziewczynach, egzaminach i innych rzeczach ważnych dla ludzi w ich wieku.

— Skąd wiesz, że mogę sprawić, że będzie naprawdę dobry?

Harry czuł się tak, jakby krążyli wokół siebie albo jakby pokój zaczął powoli wirować.

— Nie wiem — powiedział, czując, że traci równowagę i dodał: — Całowałeś kogoś od czasu mamy Draco?

Złośliwy uśmiech nieco mniej doprowadzał do szału, kiedy Harry zastanawiał się, jak to będzie czuć te usta przy swoich.

— Raz czy dwa.

— Dobrze. — Brwi Snape'a powędrowały w górę. — Ten jeden raz, kiedy ja... — Zmarszczył nos. — Chciałbym się dowiedzieć o co to całe zamieszanie.

— Ty nie...

— Wiesz, że nie. — Harry nie czuł się zażenowany tak jak powinien, bo w swoim umyśle rozmawiał z Księciem kilka nocy temu, a on znał wszystkie jego sekrety. Podszedł krok bliżej, bojąc się, że Snape wycofa się w momencie, gdy już niemal czuł te usta. — Napisałbym o tym Księciu, a on śmiałby się i nazwał mnie głupkiem, ale wszystko byłoby w porządku.

Przez jeden okropny moment myślał, że będzie musiał stanąć na palcach. Mistrz eliksirów zawsze nad nim górował, ale on sam urósł i może nie byli tego samego wzrostu, ale pocałunek nie powinien sprawiać trudności.

— Zdejmij je — powiedział Snape i zanim Gryfon zdążył zaprotestować, zsunął mu okulary. Zniknęły w szeleście szat. — Harry... mój Harry, ten, którego sobie wyobrażałem, ich nie nosił. — Chłopak zamrugał. Kontury Snape'a straciły na ostrości, łagodząc jego postać. — Był też odrobinę wyższy — kontynuował mężczyzna. — Ale chyba nie możemy mieć wszystkiego.

Nie było miejsca na słowa ani nawet na uderzenie serca, kiedy usta Snape'a dotknęły jego własnych.

W przeciwieństwie do jego poprzednich pocałunków ten nie był mokry czy miękki. W Snapie nie było, jak Harry przypuszczał, nic miękkiego. I kiedy coś w jego umyśle zaskoczyło, łącząc to słowo z resztą ciała — które również takie nie było — jęknął. Zacisnął dłonie na szatach mężczyzny, starając się być jeszcze bliżej, pomimo że Snape wcale nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar go puścić.

— Mój Harry również nie wiedział jak się całować. — Głos nie był niczym więcej niż cichym pomrukiem. Drugie usta poruszały się przy jego własnych. Wypełniło go zażenowanie, ale wtedy Snape rozchylił jego wargi, wsuwając do środka język z odgłosem tak u niego niespotykanym, że Harry znów jęknął.

Część niego była wdzięczna, że Książę nauczył się w życiu takich przyjemności, podczas gdy druga całkowicie zazdrosna o to, iż Snape całował kiedyś kogokolwiek innego.

Język Snape'a gładził jego własny jak zaklinacz węży gładzi gada wypełzającego z koszyka. Harry próbował przybliżyć się do tego kuszącego ciepła, walcząc z fałdami ciężkich szat.

— Och, Merlinie — sapnął. — Ja pierdolę.

— Wciąż nie wchodzi w grę. — Harry otworzył oczy, nadal widząc niewyraźnie. Kciuk gładził jego policzek. — Czy ten zalicza się do naprawdę dobrych?

Serce Harry'ego zatrzymało się na chwilę. Pomyślał o tym, by skłamać, ale z tej odległości Snape nie musiałby używać legilimencji, żeby zobaczyć, jak bardzo mu się podobało.

— Tak — przyznał, sięgając po karty uwięzione pod ramionami mężczyzny.

— Dobrze. Więc ten będzie tylko dla mnie.

Zanim Gryfon zdążył przetworzyć to zdanie, Snape znów go całował. Ciepło wybuchło pomiędzy nimi i Harry odkrył, że „mokro" wcale nie musi być takie złe, jeśli chodzi o całowanie. Był pewien, że jęczy. Był pewien, że roztopi się i zostanie połknięty przez to gorąco. Otoczył ramionami szyję mężczyzny, kiedy usta Snape'a odsunęły się powoli. Nie poruszył się, więc Harry również tego nie zrobił, mrugając tylko.

Jedna ręka przesunęła się w dół, muskając biodro, a serce Gryfona przyśpieszyło gwałtownie. Ale zanim zdążyła podążyć niżej — i dotknąć tego, czego Harry najbardziej pragnął — Snape odsunął się i bez słowa wsunął mu na nos okulary.

— Zwolniony.

— Co...

Mistrz eliksirów cofnął się, a dłonie chłopaka zadrżały, kiedy trzymane w nich szaty zniknęły. Mała kulka ognia — karty kar — zmaterializowała się na lewo od niego, płonąc przez chwilę, zanim Snape machnięciem różdżki nie zgasił ostatnich płomyków.

Harry czuł się jak drżący znicz, trzepoczący szaleńczo skrzydełkami, tańczący tuż przed nosem szukającego i odlatujący, niezłapany. Zamrugał, świadom, że sam ustalił takie warunki. Mistrz eliksirów nie poruszył się, wciąż tylko patrząc.

— W przyszłym tygodniu?

Tym razem Snape zamrugał.

— Co?

— Szlaban — powiedział, zastanawiając się, jak długo będzie czuł pocałunek na języku. Zerknął na stos pudełek. — Następna sobota. I w każdą kolejną do końca semestru.

Z tej odległości widział grę emocji na twarzy Snape'a, w większości polegającą na zaciśnięciu zębów. Zgadywał, że z jednej strony bał się on, że taka scena może się powtórzyć, a z drugiej nie chciał, żeby Harry uniknął zasłużonej kary. W końcu skinął głową.

— W przyszłą sobotę.

Kiedy Harry szedł z powrotem do wieży, powrócił niepokój o mecz. Łatwo było o tym nie myśleć, kiedy całował Snape'a.

Poczuł, jak na jego usta wypływa wielki, głupkowaty uśmiech i otworzył dziurę za portretem. Całował Snape'a.

Od razu poznał, że w pokoju wspólnym trwało wielkie świętowanie.

— Wygraliśmy! — usłyszał z kilku różnych stron pomieszczenia, a Ginny biegła do niego, promieniejąc. Wciąż myśląc o Snapie, objął ją i przytulił szybko, uderzając lekko w ramię.

— Świetna robota — powiedział.

— Nie mogłam cię zawieść, Harry.

Starał się nie czekać na lekcję obrony, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się od patrzenia na Snape'a, gdy ten wszedł do sali. Oczekiwał, że... cóż, równie dobrze pomiędzy nimi mogło się nic nie wydarzyć, jeśli spojrzeć na uwagę poświęcaną mu przez mężczyznę na lekcji.

Harry zjawił się na szlabanie pięć minut wcześniej, kręcąc się po korytarzu, dopóki drzwi gabinetu Snape'a się nie otworzyły.

— Wchodź — warknął mężczyzna. Jeśli Harry liczył na to, że będzie przeciskał się koło niego w przejściu, to się przeliczył. Snape zmierzał już w stronę swojego biurka, odwracając się dopiero, gdy przy nim stanął. — Zamknij drzwi.

Gdy wykonał polecenie, stanął naprzeciwko mężczyzny.

— Widziałeś się z dyrektorem — powiedział Snape, wyraźnie niezadowolony.

Harry westchnął i przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, piorunowany [i]tym[/i] wzrokiem.

— Nie jest ze mnie zbytnio zadowolony — przyznał.

— Nie jest... — wypluł Snape. — Czy przeszło ci przez myśl, że ja też mogę nie być z ciebie zadowolony?

— Oczywiście. — Gryfon wzruszył ramionami. — Ale ty nigdy nie jesteś ze mnie zadowolony, a musiałem się dowiedzieć, czy jest coś, co mogę zrobić, żeby... no wiesz.

— Czy ty w ogóle zastanowiłeś się... — Snape umilkł, kręcąc głową. — Nie, oczywiście, że nie, ale gdybyś to zrobił, może wpadłbyś na to, że nie masz prawa — [i]żadnego[/i] prawa — przytaczać jakiejkolwiek części naszej rozmowy? — Mówiąc to, mężczyzna podszedł bliżej i stał teraz nad opierającym się o ławkę Harrym, patrząc na niego z góry. Harry był przyzwyczajony do tej sztuczki, a teraz odnosiła ona efekt odwrotny od zamierzonego.

— Więc chyba nie będzie pocałunków na tym szlabanie? — zapytał nieco ochrypłym głosem, pomimo że wcale nie chciał uzyskać tego brzmienia.

— Ta bezczelność wcale ci nie pomoże — warknął Snape.

— Ale tak naprawdę tylko to mi pozostało — odparł chłopak i przez chwilę myślał, że zostanie uduszony, a chwilę później, że Snape po prostu go pocałuje. Nie czekając na reakcję, złapał garść ciemnych szat i przyciągnął mężczyznę w dół do własnych ust.

Był w tym tak nowy, że nie wiedział, jak powstrzymać się od jęczenia. Na pewno nie miał tego problemu, gdy całował się z Cho, próbując dostosować się do uczucia pocierania ust o jej wargi.

Całowanie Snape'a nie przypominało całowania Cho. W ogóle nie przypominało całowania kobiety. Jego penis nie zesztywniał wtedy i nie drgał konwulsyjnie, a teraz stało się to nawet szybciej, niż kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Olivera Wooda nago w szatni od quidditcha.

Chciał... nie, pragnął... nie, _pożądał_ dotyku i przyciągnął mężczyznę bliżej, rozszerzając nogi tak, że Snape praktycznie na niego upadł. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Snape go nie odpycha, a wręcz odwrotnie — lgnie do niego.

Oddech mistrza eliksirów był tak samo ciężki jak on sam; oddech gryzący gniewem. Usta drżały, jakby chciały coś jeszcze dodać — ostatnią, niewypowiedzianą obelgę.

Jednak nie wydobywało się z nich nic obraźliwego i ubranego w słowa. Był tylko dźwięk, jęk tańczący na ich językach, które splatały się ze sobą. Jego szat było więcej niż ciała, ich ciężar opierał się na twardym członku, ale nie było to wystarczające, aby pomóc erekcji uwięzionej w spodniach.

Ręka trzymająca ubranie przesunęła się w dół, ale Harry nie wiedział, czy pragnął dotykać Snape'a, czy samego siebie. Wybór został mu odebrany, gdy mężczyzna odepchnął jego dłoń, odsuwając się od gorąca pocałunku, żeby spojrzeć na niego zaskoczony.

Harry starał się wyglądać, jakby to jego zamierzał dotknąć, ale chyba nie udało mu się go przekonać. Odsuwając swoje szaty, Snape przesunął obie dłonie w dół, zaciskając palce pod udami chłopaka.

Nogi Gryfona oplotły go w pasie szybciej niż jakąkolwiek miotłę. Oczywiście nigdy nie całował nikogo podczas lotu, ale mógłby spróbować, gdyby było to tak samo cudowne. Jego członek był przyciśnięty do Snape'a, pięty stykały gdzieś za jego plecami i było dobrze, tak dobrze, móc ocierać się o coś równie twardego, o coś, co wychodziło naprzeciw jego ruchom, mocniej, mocniej, kładąc go na ławce.

Książę... nie, Snape — boże, Snape go dotykał, jęcząc pomiędzy pocałunkami, które były teraz równie stymulujące co sam dotyk. Harry oddał się temu wszystkiemu, wczepiając kurczowo w szaty, chcąc być jeszcze bliżej i w tym momencie jego członek zdecydował, że bliżej to najlepsza rzecz na świecie. Przyjemność — coś o wiele lepszego niż to, czemu oddawał się w samotności — przeszyła go całego.

Poczuł, że Snape sztywnieje, ale nie był pewien czy z szoku, czy z zaskoczenia. Wiedział jedynie, że mężczyzna pchnął jeszcze mocniej, ocierając się o to wilgotne miejsce, zanim wyprężył się i jęknął nisko, drżąc.

Harry nie ruszał się. Częściowo przez to, że był przyciskany do ławki, a częściowo dlatego, że przyzwyczajał się do myśli, iż doprowadził Snape'a do orgazmu. A przynajmniej tak myślał, ponieważ rozszerzająca się pomiędzy nimi plama była dość jednoznaczna.

Czuł głośny oddech przy uchu. Wiedział, że w chwili, gdy się poruszy, Snape się odsunie, ale nie mógł długo trwać w tej pozycji, nieważne ile w swoim życiu wylatał na miotle. Mężczyzna odsunął się i spojrzał na niego.

— Jesteś niemożliwy.

— Ja jestem? — Spodziewał się czegoś bardziej jadowitego. — Gdybym taki był, skończylibyśmy nago.

— Nie będziemy się rozbierać — odparł Snape, a jego głos powoli nabierał normalnego brzmienia. — W zasadzie to już nigdy tego nie zrobimy.

Harry poczuł łaskotanie magii i zrozumiał, że Snape musiał ich wyczyścić. Usiadł na ławce tak, że jego nogi wisiały nad ziemią.

— Książę by to ze mną zrobił — powiedział niezrażony.

— Nie wątpię — odparł mistrz eliksirów, poprawiając szaty.

— Naprawdę? — Harry zrozumiał aluzję i schował koszulkę w spodnie. Niewiarygodne jak bardzo się potargali, pomimo że nic z siebie nie zdjęli.

— Naprawdę. Na szczęście Książę dorósł. — Spojrzał na chłopaka. — Na pewno byłby zadowolony, gdyby wiedział, że ci w tym pomagam.

Harry zrozumiał, że to nie była obelga i wyszczerzył się.

— Też cię lubię.

— Kłamiesz. Lubisz Księcia.

— Ty jes... — Westchnął i zsunął się z ławki. — Nieważne.

— Wciąż... — odkaszlnął Snape — jestem z ciebie niezadowolony.

— Musiałem spróbować — odparł Harry.

Snape nie poruszył się, patrząc tylko.

— Powiedziałeś mu o podręczniku? — zapytał.

Gryfon potrząsnął głową.

— Powiedziałem, że ostro pokłóciliśmy się podczas szlabanu i wepchnąłem się do twojego umysłu.

Mężczyzna odsunął się.

— _Być może_ nie jesteś aż tak beznadziejny, jak myślałem — powiedział.

— Mam swoje momenty — odparł chłopak, zeskakując z ławki.


	4. Część IV

**Część IV**

Zwlekał z opuszczeniem sali obrony, pewien, że Snape będzie ignorował go po lekcji tak samo jak w czasie trwania zajęć.

— Na słowo, Potter.

Harry wzruszył ramionami w stronę przyjaciół i podszedł na przód klasy, wymijany przez resztę uczniów. Snape zaczekał, aż wszyscy wyjdą, chociaż drzwi pozostały otwarte.

— Dyrektor powiedział mi, że pozwolił ci towarzyszyć sobie w jednej z jego... — Zerknął w stronę wejścia. — ...szkolnych wycieczek.

— To prawda — odparł Gryfon.

— Wiesz, że poprosiłem go o to samo? — Harry nie wiedział i zaskoczenie musiał mieć wypisane na twarzy. Snape poprawił stos pergaminów leżących na biurku i kontynuował: — Odmówiono mi. — Spojrzał na chłopaka, jakby to on był winien podjęcia tej decyzji.

— Eee... — zaczął Harry, bo wyglądało na to, że Snape czeka na jakąś odpowiedź. — Chcesz, żebym... —_Cię pocałował?_ — Porozmawiał z...

— Nie bądź głupi. Obaj wiemy, że nie zmieni już zdania. Chcę tylko, abyś na następnym szlabanie nauczył się, jak się obronić.

I Dumbledore'a, usłyszał wyraźnie, pomimo że Snape nic nie powiedział.

Kiedy nadszedł sobotni poranek, brakowało mu podręcznika bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Naprawdę chciał zaskoczyć czymś mężczyznę, ale nigdzie nie zapisał sobie żadnego z zaklęć Księcia.

Postanowił stawić się o czasie. Zaraz po szybkiej masturbacji pod prysznicem, żeby nie kusiło go przerwanie lekcji na mały seks lub cokolwiek, czym było to, co robili wcześniej.

Niestety, jak tylko Snape otworzył drzwi, penis Harry'ego zapomniał o słodkich chwilach, zapomniał o wszystkich obrazach, które podsyłał mu umysł Gryfona. O całowaniu, orgazmach i o tym, że znów chciał tego posmakować.

— Do środka — warknął mistrz eliksirów. — Wyjmij różdżkę.

Nie zdążył nawet zamknąć drzwi, kiedy poczuł zaklęcie uderzające go pomiędzy łopatki.

— AU! Ja pierdolę! — krzyknął.

— Wciąż nie wchodzi w grę — usłyszał syk.

Wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i nim dosięgło go następne zaklęcie, posłał Snape'a w tył celną Drętwotą.

Zaklęcie goniło zaklęcie, dopóki Harry nie zaczął ciężko oddychać, a zaklęcie tarczy przepuszczać ataki na jego nerki. Wtedy Snape upuścił różdżkę i uniósł dłoń. Przynajmniej on też miał problemy ze złapaniem oddechu.

— Widzę, że zdołałem cię jednak czegoś nauczyć w tym roku — powiedział, przeczesując i tak już zmierzwione włosy.

Harry wyszczerzył się.

— Nie pochlebiaj sobie — odparł. — Nauczyłem się więcej od Księcia niż kiedykolwiek... — Umilkł. — Przez ciebie też zacząłem tak robić.

— Jeszcze raz.

Snape rzucił w niego czymś, co mogłoby zaboleć, gdyby tego nie zablokował. Walczyli tak długo, dopóki znów nie stracili oddechu. Dobrą stroną tego, że Snape wyglądał, jakby chciał go poszatkować żywcem, było to, że jego mina odganiała wszystkie myśli o seksie. Z kimkolwiek.

— Wiesz, kiedy mnie nie nienawidzisz, nie jesteś taki zły w tej obronie. — Harry oparł się o ławkę, próbując wyregulować oddech.

— Co sprawia, że myślisz, iż cię nie nienawidzę? — zapytał mężczyzna, a jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się podejrzanie szybko.

— Starasz się utrzymać mnie przy życiu, prawda?

Snape zmarszczył nos.

— Wiesz, ile papierów trzeba wypełnić, kiedy ginie jakiś uczeń?

Nie całowali się na tym szlabanie, ale Harry'emu to nie przeszkadzało.

Następne spotkanie przebiegło podobnie, ze Snape'em rzucającym w niego zaklęciami, o jakich Harry w ogóle nie słyszał. Do czasu, kiedy skończyli, dostał zadyszki i spocił się, i jedyne, czego pragnął, to gorąca kąpiel i drzemka. Albo obie te rzeczy naraz.

— Zaczekaj chwilę, Potter. — Snape odłożył różdżkę i nachylił się nad biurkiem, plecami do Gryfona.

Harry podszedł do niego, zerkając mu przez ramię i starając się wyglądać, jakby nie nacierał biodrami na jego tyłek.

Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

— Czy słyszałeś kiedyś o czymś takim jak osobista przestrzeń? — zapytał.

— Rzucanie klątw mnie podnieca — odparł Harry, a jego ciało trawiło zmęczenie i podekscytowanie.

— Znam na to eliksir. — Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo, odwracając się i przesuwając kawałek. W dłoniach trzymał książkę. — Jestem pewien, że dyrektor jest blisko znalezienia kolejnego horkruksa.

— To znaczy... — Harry nie zwracał uwagi na podręcznik, uważnie przyglądając się mistrzowi eliksirów.

— Być może… — odparł Snape, patrząc na książkę, a potem wcisnął mu ją w dłonie. Chłopak przyjrzał się jej, ale wyglądała jak zwykły podręcznik. Przewrócił kilka pustych kartek i spojrzał pytająco na mężczyznę. — Jestem pewien, że za jakiś czas nie będziemy mogli bezpiecznie się ze sobą komunikować. Kiedy...

Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że Snape ochrypł, ale wrażenie zniknęło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło.

— Mogę tutaj z tobą pisać? Jak w podręczniku do eliksirów? — Jeszcze raz przejrzał strony, jak gdyby już były zapisane drobnym pismem Snape'a. — Myślałem, że nie udało ci się tego ulepszyć.

Mistrz eliksirów oparł się o biurko.

— Nie w czasach, kiedy żyła moja matka.

Harry nawet się nad tym nie zastanowił — otoczył ramionami szyję Snape'a i pocałował go, mając nadzieję, że zrobi to na tyle dobrze, żeby nie oberwać zaklęciem. Nie był pewien, czy dłonie mężczyzny objęły go po to, żeby utrzymać ich w pionie, czy z zupełnie innego powodu.

— Potter... mmph!

Gryfon uciszył go, a ręce Snape'a zacisnęły się na jego ramionach. Przez jedno uderzenie serca myślał, że zostanie odepchnięty, ale wtedy te dłonie przesunęły się niżej, wyciągając mu z rąk książkę i odrzucając ją na biurko.

— Głupi...

Chłopak upewnił się, żeby dotknąć języka Snape'a, zanim któryś z nich zdąży wziąć kolejny oddech. Dokładnie wiedział, gdzie szukać tego, co chciał znaleźć i zaskamlał, kiedy przechylenie bioder upewniło go, że nie jest jedynym, który chce być jak najbliżej.

Coś — prawdopodobnie brak powietrza — sprawiało, że kręciło mu się w głowie, więc odsunął się minimalnie, przygotowując na kolejne upomnienia.

— Ja pierdolę, Harry... — Oczy Snape'a były zamglone podnieceniem i Harry miał pewność, że jego własne były okrągłe jak spodeczki.

— To jakaś propozycja — odparł, zaskoczony niskim tonem swojego głosu.

— Nie możemy...

— Co ci mogą zrobić? Wylać z pracy? — zapytał, pieszcząc dłońmi tył karku mężczyzny. Włosy były tam wilgotne, bo obaj mocno się pocili. — I tak nie możesz zostać na następny rok.

— Nie mogę... — zaczął Snape, ale Harry nie chciał słuchać kolejnych sprzeciwów, więc znów go pocałował. — ...ci się oprzeć — dokończył, gdy Gryfon pozwolił mu mówić.

— Więc się nie opieraj — wymruczał chłopak, uśmiechając się w usta, które — w końcu — również się uśmiechnęły.

Snape nie odpowiedział słowami, ale kolejnym pocałunkiem, napierając na niego tak, że Harry musiał położyć się na biurku. Mężczyzna całował jego szczękę i gardło, rozdzierając guziki koszuli z takim zacięciem, jakie można było zobaczyć tylko wtedy, gdy ścigał łamiących regulamin.

Przez fale podniecenia przebiła się trzeźwa myśl, że dzisiaj może otrzymać coś więcej niż tylko pocałunki. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na szacie Snape'a i napotkała rząd maleńkich guzików.

W desperacji zrzucił swoją koszulę, pociągając rękę mężczyzna do tych małych zapięć. Sam zaczął od góry i do momentu, gdy spotkali się pośrodku, obaj dyszeli, a nie padło między nimi żadne zaklęcie.

Pod szatami znajdował się biały podkoszulek i Harry, nie tracąc już czasu, wyciągnął go ze spodni i wsunął pod niego dłoń. Snape sapnął i pocałował go, a pasma jego włosów łaskotały prawie nagie ramię chłopaka. Wykorzystując okazję, Harry delikatnie zmienił pozycję, zrzucając na ziemię jeden but, zanim usta Snape'a znów go nie zaatakowały. Całując tak samo gorączkowo, jak rzucał zaklęcia, mistrz eliksirów dotykał go, przesuwając dłońmi po odsłoniętej skórze i pocierając sutek.

Harry wygiął się w łuk, zrzucając coś z biurka. Objął nogami biodra Snape'a, pragnąc więcej wszystkiego — ciepła, cudownego tarcia i tych pocałunków.

Krocze mężczyzny otarło się o jego i obaj sapnęli, znów się całując, nim nie zabrakło im powietrza. Gryfon gapił się na mężczyznę, który wyglądał, jakby nie do końca wiedział, w jaki sposób znalazł się pomiędzy tymi nogami.

Harry otarł się o niego grzesznie.

— Więcej. Chcę więcej — powiedział i jeśli myślał, że Snape odzyskał zdolność myślenia, jego odpowiedź to zdementowała.

— Potrzebujesz klapsów. — Potarcie nosem o podbródek i polizanie gardła. — Albo pieprzenia.

W jednej chwili Harry zatrząsł się z potrzeby, będąc na granicy błagania, gdyby tylko pozwolono mu przypomnieć sobie, czym były słowa.

— Mówiłem... tak od tygodni — wykrztusił, gładząc włosy Snape'a.

Zęby otarły się o jego sutek i zajęczał, pocierając stopą o tyłek mistrza eliksirów.

Kiedy leżał na biurku, byli tego samego wzrostu i wykorzystał to, nacierając penisem — na nieszczęście wciąż znajdującym się w spodniach — na penisa mężczyzny. Jęk zatańczył pomiędzy nimi, a jedna z dłoni wślizgnęła się pod jego plecy, podczas gdy druga walczyła z zamkiem dżinsów.

Kiedy ta ręka dotknęła przodu spodni prawie eksplodował, nie będąc w stanie wyobrazić sobie jej ciepła na skórze. Zacisnął palce na głowie Snape'a, skomląc i nie mogąc złapać tchu, kiedy dłoń wślizgnęła się do środka.

— Muszę... Kurwa! — sapnął, nabierając powietrza i oblizując wilgotne usta.

— Musisz dla mnie dojść — powiedział Snape tonem tak niskim, że zdawało się, iż to same słowa ocierały się i otaczały jego penisa.

— Chcę ciebie...

— Połóż się.

Harry opadł na plecy, jęcząc, kiedy dłoń zniknęła i jęcząc jeszcze głośniej, kiedy została zastąpiona przez gorące usta mistrza eliksirów.

— O boże, ja pierdolę — wyjęczał, niemal unosząc się w górę, pragnąc być jak najbliżej. Rozluźnił uścisk na włosach Snape'a i otworzył oczy, patrząc, jak usta ślizgają się w górę i w dół jego członka. — Kurwa! — krzyknął, kiedy przyjemność dała za wygraną, szukając ujścia z jego jąder, dopingowana przez całe ciało. Snape wymruczał coś, ale nie odsunął się, ani nie zabrał ust, aż ręka Harry'ego opadła.

Nie byłby w stanie odwrócić wzroku nawet gdyby sam Voldemort wpadł do komnat, oferując za szylinga wszystkie sześć horkruksów. Usta powoli puściły jego penisa i Snape oblizał wargi, jak gdyby smakował każdą białą kropelkę. Wtedy na niego spojrzał.

— Jeśli powiesz „zwolniony", to cię przeklnę – powiedział Gryfon.

— Gdybyś tylko mógł znaleźć swoją różdżkę. — Wzrok mistrza eliksirów był utkwiony w jego ustach, jak gdyby pytał o pozwolenie. Harry oszczędził mu rozterek i sam go pocałował.

— Chcę, no wiesz, dla ciebie — zaczął, ale zanim zdołał wyjaśnić, Snape potrząsnął głową. — Co? Dlaczego nie?

— Doceniam, ale nie jest to koniecznie. — Mężczyzna podniósł jego koszulę, pomagając mu ją ubrać.

— Chcę... — zaczął, wsuwając ręce do rękawów.

Snape zapiął mu guziki i wcisnął w dłonie zeszyt. Potem naciągnął jego majtki i spodnie.

— Muszę ci najpierw o czymś powiedzieć. — Zacisnął usta. — A będąc bardziej dosłownym, napisać. Jeśli po tym również będziesz chciał... — Snape wyglądał, jakby doskonale wiedział, że Harry _nie będzie chciał_.

— Kiedy do mnie napiszesz? — zapytał, przez to tylko bardziej zdeterminowany.

Snape nachylił się, wyciągając spod biurka jego but i wsuwając mu go na nogę.

— Dzisiaj — powiedział. — Nie wiem, jak dużo zostało nam czasu.

O O O O

Nie mógł powstrzymać się od zerkania na Snape'a przy kolacji, jak gdyby spodziewał się, że na czole mężczyzna będzie miał wypisane: „Obciągałem Harry'emu Potterowi."

Samo myślenie o tym, co mógłby zawierać jego własny napis, sprawiało, że nie był w stanie się skoncentrować. Zwłaszcza, że wciąż miał przy sobie książkę i nie mógł się doczekać, żeby się wszystkiego dowiedzieć.

Kiedy jednak w końcu wyciągnął swój atrament, przez kilka chwil gapił się tylko na pustą stronę. Na drugim końcu nie czekał na niego Książę. Nie dzielił ich czas, a kamienne mury i to, co chciał wyznać Snape.

— Jesteś tam? — napisał w końcu.

Odpowiedź nadeszła natychmiast.

— _Tak._

Harry czekał, ale nic więcej się nie pojawiło.

— To coś złego, prawda?

— _Obawiam się, że tak_ — przeczytał, nastawiając się na najgorsze. — _Przepowiednia..._ — Zimny ciężar w żołądku, a chwilę później wiedział już całą prawdę. — _Powiedziałem o niej Czarnemu Panu_.

Harry odsunął od siebie książkę, ale te cholerne słowa wciąż widniały na papierze, wciskając mu się do mózgu. Wściekle zacisnął dłoń na piórze, aż nie poczuł, że zaczyna się łamać.

— Ty draniu!

— _Nie będę prosił o wybaczenie._

— To dobrze! — nakreślił Gryfon, pomimo że słowa pojawiały się dalej.

— _Wycofałem się, gdy tylko zobaczyłem… _— Przerwa i Snape zaczął od nowej linii: — _Musisz mi uwierzyć, że twoja matka była... dla mnie bardzo ważna._

Harry zmarszczył brwi, rozdarty pomiędzy chęcią zatrzaśnięcia książki, a ciekawością, co będzie dalej.

— Powiedziałeś, że nienawidziłeś ich obojga — napisał, przypominając sobie rozmowę sprzed kilku tygodni.

— _Chciałem, żebyś tak myślał, a nie chciałem, by nikt — poza Albusem — znał potęgę mojej zdrady._

— Widziałem to wspomnienie w myślodsiewni — nabazgrał. — Przezywałeś ją. Nawet jej nie lubiłeś!

Nastąpiła przerwa i Harry widział Snape'a siedzącego przy biurku, być może w swoim biurze, na którym robili... Wstyd i gniew zapłonęły mu w żołądku, a na stronie formowały się nowe słowa.

— _Właśnie przez to przestała być moją przyjaciółką. Ponieważ byłem głupi i arogancki_.

Gapił się na tę wiadomość, nie mogąc pojąć kontekstu.

— Ona nigdy się z tobą nie przyjaźniła.

— _Nie masz racji. Dorastaliśmy razem. Ćwiczyliśmy zaklęcia, zanim przyjechaliśmy do Hogwartu_.

Przypomniał sobie o kilku rzeczach, które mówiła ciotka Petunia. „Ten okropny chłopak" na przykład — myślał, że chodziło o jego ojca.

— A potem ją zabiłeś — napisał, wciąż zbyt wściekły, aby myśleć.

— [i]_Wiem[_/i].

Czekał na jakąś obronę i wyjaśnienia, ale było tylko to jedno, nagie słowo.

— Dlaczego mi o tym mówisz? — zapytał w końcu.

— _Wkrótce będę musiał opuścić szkołę, a może nawet cały czarodziejski świat. Muszę powrócić do Czarnego Pana jako najwierniejszy szpieg_. — Harry pomyślał o momencie, gdy Snape będzie musiał przyjąć kolejne znamię mordercy i przełknął głośno cały strach. — _Mogę jednak pomagać ci w twojej misji, pomimo że normalne środki komunikowania się nie wchodzą w grę. Czarny Pan nie wie o tej jednej_.

To tak naprawdę nie odpowiadało na jego pytanie.

— Dlaczego powinienem ci zaufać?

Odpowiedź nadeszła szybko.

— _Ponieważ robi to dyrektor. Na życie. I śmierć_.

O O O O

Na lekcji obrony siedział z tyłu. Nie sądził, by Snape go zaczepiał, a te kilka razy, gdy na niego spojrzał, utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że mężczyzna unika patrzenia w jego kierunku.

Rozważał niepójście na szlaban, ale zanim zdążył zadecydować, nadeszła wiadomość od Dumbledore'a. Ron był wtedy przy nim i przez chwilę gapili się na pergamin, zanim go otworzyli. Rudzielec życzył mu szczęścia i Harry pobiegł.

Korytarze były prawie puste i jedyną osobą, którą spotkał, była Trelawney skarżąca się, że nie udało jej się schować swoich butelek z sherry w Pokoju Życzeń, ponieważ ktoś już tam był.

Spojrzał na ukryte wejście — to musiał być Malfoy. Przez chwilę chciał to sprawdzić, ale chęć wyprawy z Dumbledore'em była o wiele silniejsza.

Musiał wierzyć, że Snape zajmie się Draco.

Czy ufał Snape'owi?

Wciąż nie wiedział, gdy wpadł do gabinetu dyrektora. Dumbledore stał przy oknie, trzymając w rękach płaszcz podróżny.

— Profesorze — wyparskał. — Myślę, że Malfoy znalazł już to, czego szukał — powiedział, sapiąc.

— Wierzę, że tak.

— Czy pan... my...

— My wyruszamy na poszukiwanie horkruksa, jeśli wciąż chcesz to zrobić.

Harry przełknął ciężko. Było jasne, że Malfoy ma jakiś plan i nie był pewien, czy Snape o tym wie.

— Chcę, ale... — Wziął głęboki oddech. — Chciałbym się czegoś dowiedzieć, zanim zaczniemy.

Dyrektor spojrzał na niego, jakby wiedział o co chodzi, ale skinął głową.

— Snape... Profesor Snape powiedział mi o tym, że to on zdradził Voldemortowi tajemnicę przepowiedni.

— Rozumiem — odparł poważnie dyrektor. — Profesor Snape rzadko dzieli się tą informacją z innymi. — Okrążył nerwowo biurko, powiewając brodą. — W zasadzie myślę, iż tylko ja i Voldemort o tym wiemy.

— I teraz również ja — dodał Harry, boleśnie świadom, że nie zadał żadnego pytania.

— I teraz ty. — Dumbledore spojrzał na niego znad okularów.

— Nienawidzę go za to — wyrzucił z siebie.

— Nienawidzisz go za wiele rzeczy.

Harry spuścił wzrok na dłonie.

— Może już nie za tak wiele — przyznał cicho. — Ale on zabił...

— To Voldemort zabił twoich rodziców i nigdy o tym nie zapominaj. To, co zrobił profesor Snape, było okropne, ale jego wyrzuty sumienia... — Potrząsnął głową.

— Powiedział... powiedział, że moja mama była dla niego bardzo ważna. — Nie dbał o sumienie Snape'a, ale pamiętał, co przeżywał, kiedy umarł Syriusz.

— Była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką.

Jednak Harry wciąż nie wiedział, co ma czuć. Dumbledore'a oszukano już wcześniej.

— W porządku — powiedział. — Ruszajmy.

O O O O

Harry będzie pamiętał tę noc do końca życia — zimny plusk morza, horror nad czarnym jeziorem, straszliwe zadanie wmuszania w Dumbledore'a eliksiru. Jeśli te obrazy nie wryły się wtedy w jego mózg, to następne wydarzenia im w tym pomogły — powrót do Hogsmeade, jaśniejący nad szkołą Mroczny Znak i desperacki lot na Wieżę.

A teraz nie mógł się ruszać, schowany pod peleryną niewidką, oglądając, jak dyrektor próbuje rozmawiać z Draco.

Widział, kiedy przyszedł Snape i wiedział, że to teraz, że nadszedł właściwy moment.

Wszystko skończyło się w błysku zielonego światła. Ciało Dumbledore'a zniknęło za krawędzią i spadło niczym stara ozdoba z choinkowego drzewka.

Minęła długa chwila, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że może się ruszać, ale od razu wiedział, co to oznacza. Magia dyrektora nie mogła go dłużej chronić.

Śmierciożercy, którzy przyszli po Malfoya, zniknęli już z pola widzenia, zbiegając w dół schodów. Nie miał dużo czasu. Snape trzymał nadgarstek Ślizgona, obaj oświetleni blaskiem Znaku widniejącego na niebie.

— Szybciej, musimy... — zaczął mężczyzna, ale wtedy Harry zrzucił swoją pelerynę. — Potter!

Przez chwilę wszyscy trzej stali jak sparaliżowani.

— Nie mogę pozwolić ci się zabić — powiedział Snape, trzymając różdżkę.

Harry potrząsnął głową. Z dołu dobiegały odgłosy rzucanych zaklęć.

— Nie mam takiego zamiaru.

— Moje zadanie nie dobiegło końca.

— Wiem. Daj im niezłe przedstawienie. — Czuł się, jakby opadł z niego wielki ciężar. — Masz dziesięć sekund, a potem biegnę za tobą.

Snape odpowiedział skinieniem, ale w jego postawie również coś się zmieniło.

Harry nie był świadom tego kroku, ani następnego, ale wiedział, że robi dobrze. A potem był w ramionach Snape'a i wszystkie wątpliwości zbladły. Całowano go pośpiesznie, usta ślizgały się na jego własnych, jakby bały się go puścić.

Gdzieś pod nimi jakiś nieznany głos rzucił klątwę i kamienne schody zatrzęsły się. Mistrz eliksirów odsunął się, gapiąc się na niego zamroczony. Draco odkaszlnął za nimi.

— Przepraszam? Co to, kurwa, było?

Spojrzeli na niego w tym samym momencie, a potem znów na siebie. Snape skinął głową.

— Chodź, Draco, musimy iść. — Uniósł różdżkę, ignorując protesty Ślizgona. Spojrzał na Harry'ego ostatni raz i zniknął, biegnąc w dół schodów.

Dał im dziesięć sekund i ruszył w pościg. 


	5. Część V

**Część V**

— _Dostałeś go?_

Harry gapił się na słowa, które pojawiły się w książce od Snape'a. Pierwsze od kilku miesięcy minionych od czasu ich rozstania. Nie miał pojęcia, co go podkusiło, żeby akurat dzisiaj do niej zajrzeć, ale szybko poszukał w swoich rzeczach jakiegoś pióra i buteleczki atramentu.

— Dostałem co?

— _Miecz._

Teraz gapił się na zwięzłą odpowiedź. Wciąż było mu zimno od kąpieli w lodowatej wodzie, jednak czuł szczęście, ponieważ Ron do nich wrócił i udało im się zniszczyć jeden z horkruksów.

— Dostałem — odpisał powoli. — Jeśli to naprawdę ty, napisz, co robiliśmy na ostatnim szlabanie.

Odzew nastąpił bardzo szybko.

— _Obciągnąłem ci, aż spuściłeś mi się do gardła_.

— To npradę ty? — nabazgrał, gubiąc kilka liter.

— _Czy ktoś inny obciągał ci na szlabanie?_

Harry wyszczerzył się.

— Nikt. Ani na szlabanie, ani nigdzie indziej. — Nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać, zaśmiał się cicho i zasłonił usta dłonią, wiedząc, że Ron i Hermiona śpią na swoich posłaniach. Potem coś sobie przypomniał. — Twój patronus to łania?

— [i]_Tak samo jak twojej matki[/i] _— odpisał Snape.

— Dlaczego nie pisałeś?

— _Jestem wszędzie obserwowany. Z rozkazu Czarnego Pana i przez zazdrosnych o moją pozycję. A nawet przez kilka portretów z gabinetu dyrektora_.

— Czy czasem ty nim teraz nie jesteś? — zapytał Harry. Podejrzewał, że Snape poprosił o tę posadę Voldemorta, aby w jakiś sposób chronić Hogwart przed obecnością Carrowów. Raporty, które słyszał o rozdawanych przez Snape'a szlabanach, były dość jednoznaczne.

— _Nie miałem innego wyboru_ — nadeszła odpowiedź. — _Robię, co mogę, ale..._

— Rozumiem — przerwał mu Harry i naprawdę tak było. Wielu ludzi oczekiwało od niego otwartej walki z Voldemortem, więc wiedział, co znaczy zawieść tłumy. — Gdzie teraz jesteś? — napisał po chwili.

— _W namiocie, tak samo jak ty, ale w innej części kraju. Nie mogę długo tu zostać, jeśli nie chcę wzbudzać niepotrzebnego zainteresowania_.

Harry nie zazdrościł mu tego zadania: ukrywania swoich prawdziwych zamiarów przed wszystkimi. No, może z małym wyjątkiem.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie jesteśmy?

— _Phineas usłyszał, jak o tym mówicie. Pracował nad tym już od kilku miesięcy, żebym mógł dać ci prawdziwy miecz_.

— Dlaczego wrzuciłeś go do tej wody? — nabazgrał, otulając się mocniej kocem. — Mogłeś mi go po prostu dać.

— _I stracić okazję, żeby zobaczyć, jak się rozbierasz?_

Harry zacisnął usta, próbując powstrzymać śmiech. Podejrzewał, że bardziej chodziło o Rona kręcącego się pomiędzy drzewami.

— Zboczeniec — napisał.

— _Przeszkadza ci?_

— Nie.

Chwila przerwy. A potem:

— _Muszę już iść._

Harry jeszcze mocniej wtulił się w koc, pragnąc, żeby był jakiś sposób, aby Snape'a zatrzymać. Ale grożące im niebezpieczeństwo było zbyt realne.

— Kiedy znów będziemy mogli porozmawiać? — zapytał.

— _Nie wiem. Szpiedzy są wszędzie_.

Westchnął cicho. Przez tak długi czas żył w izolacji, że trudno było mu wyobrazić sobie rzeczywistość tam, na zewnątrz.

— Napisz, kiedy będziesz mógł — naskrobał, próbując zachować się jak dorosły.

— _Tak zrobię_.

— Tęsknię za tobą.

— _Nie bądź głupcem_ — odpisał Snape i już go nie było.

Po tej nocy zaglądał do książki każdego wieczora, ale nie pojawiło się nic nowego. Zostawiał krótkie wiadomości takie jak: „Tylko sprawdzam", a raz nawet krótkie: „Tęsknię". Jednak i one znikały bez żadnej odpowiedzi.

Ale pewnej nocy w Muszelce, kiedy znów otworzył książkę, na stronie widniała nowa wiadomość.

— _Nie mów mi, gdzie jesteś_.

Szybko chwycił jedno z pięknych piór Fleur i napisał:

— Nie powiem.

Snape odpowiedział po krótkiej chwili.

— _Lochy Malfoyów nie były dla ciebie zbyt dobrym miejscem?_

— Nie, niezbyt — odpisał, szczerząc się.

— _Czy chcesz mnie przestraszyć na śmierć? Przez pół godziny zastanawiałem się nad jakimś sposobem, żeby sprowadzić cię do Hogwartu_.

— Wybacz, ale nie miałem czasu czekać. — Chciałby zobaczyć minę Lucjusza, gdyby coś takiego się stało, ale i tak cieszył się, że uciekli. — Byłbym tam bezpieczniejszy?

— _Nigdzie nie jesteś, dopóki nie wykonasz zadania od Dumbledore'a._

— Ty chyba też nie — nabazgrał.

— _Ja... staram się być ostrożny. W tym szaleństwie nie ma nic pewnego, ale są rzeczy, które mogę zrobić i eliksiry, które..._

Wszystkie lęki dotyczące Snape'a skumulowały się w wielką kulę strachu.

— Chyba nie sądzisz, że on... — Nie był w stanie tego napisać.

— _Oczywiście, że tak. Pozostaje tylko kwestia przygotowania się_.

Nie zaprzestał sprawdzania książki, ale to była jedyna odpowiedź, jaką uzyskał. W noc poprzedzającą ich wizytę u Gringotta zostawił krótką wiadomość:

— Życz mi jutro szczęścia. Dowiesz się niedługo z jakiego powodu.

Do czasu, gdy on, Ron i Hermiona przygotowywali się do wyjścia, nie dostał odpowiedzi, więc schował książkę do woreczka na szyi. Potem, kiedy wszystkie wydarzenia wymknęły się spod kontroli, nie miał czasu, żeby do niej zajrzeć.

Godziny mijały jedna za drugą, podczas gdy oni wykonywali swoje zadanie u Gringotta i nie mieli czasu na świętowanie tego małego zwycięstwa, bo wciąż trwał szaleńczy wyścig z Voldemortem. Po tym jak zniszczyli diadem i zostali świadkami śmierci przyjaciół, podczas gdy wrogowie cieszyli się życiem, Harry, Ron oraz Hermiona podążali tunelem prowadzącym do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, gdzie czekało jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo. Umysł Harry'ego zawył w proteście, kiedy usłyszał głos Snape'a dochodzący z zakurzonego pokoju. Pragnął, żeby istniał jakiś sposób na wyciągnięcie go stamtąd, ale jedyne co mógł zrobić, to pozwolić mu grać dalej, schowany za stosem rupieci na tyłach pokoju, obserwując, jak Nagini zawija się wokół ramion Voldemorta.

Słyszał, jak Snape błaga, aby pozwolono mu odnaleźć Harry'ego i przyprowadzić go do Czarnego Pana. Gdyby nie był pewien jego lojalności, Harry sam by w to uwierzył. Widział, jak twarz Snape'a blednie, kiedy w jego głosie dało się słyszeć zatrzaśnięcie ostatecznej zapadki. Blizna na czole wybuchła bólem.

Gdy wąż zaatakował, krzyknął, niezdolny do ruchu. Z ciała Snape'a wyciekało życie. Sekunda, dwie i Voldemort zniknął, a Snape umierał. Wyczołgawszy się z kryjówki, Harry podbiegł do niego. Palce mężczyzny były czerwone od krwi, bo bezskutecznie próbował zatamować jej upływ.

W czarnych oczach zamigotała straszna świadomość, gdy zobaczył Harry'ego.

— Głupiec...

— Stworku! — krzyknął, czując nagłą, niezrozumiałą ulgę. — Ocal go, Stworku! — Nie odrywał spojrzenia od Snape'a. — Ma przy sobie eliksir. Możesz go uratować, wiem, że możesz — dodał już bardziej do siebie.

Coś chłodnego dotknęło jego palców — fiolka pełna białych, długich pasm. Hermiona klęczała obok niego i bez słowa wyciągała je z czarnych szat, podając skrzatowi.

— Harry. — Niskie charczenie. — Spójrz... na... mnie. — Potter posłuchał, mimo że wzrok miał zamglony.

— Nie zostawiaj mnie — błagał, kiedy Stworek wcisnął coś w usta Snape'a. Kolejna porcja eliksiru wylana na okolice rany. Hermiona wyciągała następne buteleczki, ale tym razem z ich własnej torby. Ich ostatnie zapasy, pomyślał. Nie ruszał się, klęcząc we krwi i ściskając rękę Snape'a. — Nie zostawiaj mnie — wyszeptał, czując ciepło na policzkach.

Stworek śpiewał cicho, wlewając w usta mężczyzny kolejne mikstury. Piosenka przypominała nieco to, co Snape mruczał kiedyś nad ciałem Malfoya.

Skrzat był jedynym, który się poruszał. Ron wyglądał na sparaliżowanego, a Hermiona siedziała na piętach z otwartą torbą na kolanach. Snape zamknął oczy i już ich nie otworzył. Nawet wtedy, gdy nienaturalnie nagłośniony głos Voldemorta rozniósł się po błoniach.

— Pozwoliłeś swoim przyjaciołom umrzeć za ciebie.

Ron i Hermiona musieli siłą wyciągnąć go z zakrwawionego pomieszczenia. Po raz ostatni spojrzał na Snape'a i Stworka, który uśmiechnął się do niego, wyszczerzając stare, żółte zęby. Gdy wychodził, usłyszał, jak skrzat mówi:

— Stworek nie mógł ocalić panicza Regulusa, och nie, ale Stworek uratuje tego tutaj.

Czując się pustym i zamroczonym, Harry podążał za przyjaciółmi do zimnego i cichego zamku. Nie mógł patrzeć na martwe ciała zaściełające Wielką Salę bez wyobrażania sobie Snape'a leżącego pomiędzy nimi i wspominania raz po raz ataku węża. Modlił się, żeby Stworek się nie poddał.

Ściskając w rękach fiolkę pełną srebrnych pasm, pobiegł do gabinetu dyrektora. Wlał je do myślodsiewni Dumbledore'a i zanurzywszy się w cieczy, powirował w dół.

Najpierw Snape, dużo młodszy, gdy przybył do Hogwartu. Jego matka, śliczna dziewczynka, a potem ich dwójka ucząca się wspólnie magii. Kłótnia, która ich rozdzieliła. Potem Snape błagający Dumbledore'a o pomoc w ocaleniu Lily. A kiedy było już za późno, Dumbledore proszący Snape'a o pomoc w ochronie Harry'ego.

I dokładnie to robił przez całe życie, pomyślał, nie wiedząc, czy czuje swój własny wstyd, czy wstyd Snape'a.

Wspomnienia przewijały się szybciej. Snape — zawsze Snape — chroniący go i stający w jego obronie. Pokazujący dyrektorowi srebrną łanię jako dowód na niegasnącą pamięć o Lily, aby odsunąć go od tego, co on i Harry robili na tych wszystkich szlabanach.

Była nawet migawka ich ostatniego razu, gdy leżał na biurku z ustami Snape'a na swoim penisie.

Ostatnie wspomnienie pojawiło się wolniej i rozgrywało w jakimś nieznanym mu pokoju. Snape mruczał zaklęcia ochronne, bardzo podobne do tych, które Harry rzucał dookoła namiotu. Potem wyciągnął coś z kieszeni i usiadł.

Od razu rozpoznał książkę, w której on sam pisał do mężczyzny. Oglądając się po raz ostatni, mistrz eliksirów otworzył ją, przerzucając kilka ostatnich stron, aż dotarł do wiadomości, którą Harry zostawił mu w Muszelce.

— _Życz mi jutro szczęścia. Dowiesz się niedługo z jakiego powodu._

Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo i odpisał. Harry podszedł bliżej, zaglądając mu przez ramię.

— Powodzenia.

Gdy wrócił do gabinetu dyrektora, oparł się ciężko o biurko i w poszukiwaniu książki chwycił swoją podręczną sakiewkę zawieszoną na szyi. Pod jego ostatnim wpisem widniało dokładnie to samo.

— _Powodzenia._

Było tutaj. Harry gapił się na ten wyraz, w jakiś sposób pocieszony faktem, że Snape go napisał, nawet jeśli obaj znajdowali się teraz w bardzo nieodpowiednich miejscach.

Wiedział, co musi zrobić. Nie umknęła mu ironia złożenia siebie w ofierze tylko po to, aby uratować Snape'a. Zdawało się, że czas bawi się z nim, bo moment jego śmierci nadszedł błyskawicznie i nim się obejrzał, było po wszystkim i znów rozmawiał z Dumbledore'em.

Wrócił, bo wiedział, że musi. Tak samo jak wiedział, że musi pokonać Voldemorta.

Nie był w stanie cieszyć się zwycięstwem. Zginęło tak wielu, a los niektórych — los Snape'a — wciąż był nieznany.

Wracając do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, mijał wielu mieszkańców Hogsmeade, którzy w milczeniu przyglądali się jego cichej podróży. W końcu aportował się do środka.

— Stworku? — zawołał i usłyszał szuranie na szczycie schodów. Po chwili skrzat pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku. — Czy on... — Stworek zabujał się niepewnie, a serce Harry'ego zamarło. — Uratowałeś go? — zapytał, wbiegając na górę.

— Tak, paniczu — powiedział skrzat denerwująco powoli.

Harry minął go i zajrzał do zapuszczonej sypialni. Ani na podłodze, ani na zakurzonym łóżku nie było żadnego ciała.

— Gdzie... — Odwrócił się z krzykiem na ustach, kiedy zobaczył, że Stworek stoi tuż przy nim. — Gdzie on jest?

— Zniknął.

— Zniknął? Jak to? — Cierpliwość Harry'ego powoli się kończyła. Snape żył, ale znów zaginął. Chyba że Stworek kłamał. — Pozwoliłeś mu odejść?

Skrzat wyglądał na przygnębionego.

— Stworek nie mógł go zatrzymać. — Skrzat wzruszył chudymi ramionami. — Kazano dla Stworka powiedzieć, że panicz Harry musi zajrzeć do książki. Stworek nie może stąd odejść, dopóki nie znajdzie panicza i mu tego nie powie.

Harry błyskawicznie wyciągnął ze swojej sakiewki książkę i przewertował strony, aż znalazł ostatnią wiadomość, tuż pod „Powodzenia".

— _Jeśli to czytasz, znaczy to, że Stworek wykonał dobrze swoje kolejne zadanie. Nie bacząc na to, jak bardzo pragnąłbym dochodzić do siebie w miejscu, w którym nie raz, a dwa razy prawie zginąłem, postanowiłem zniknąć. Jeśli żyjesz i chciałbyś..._

Harry już szukał swojego pióra.

— Gdzie jesteś?

Czas znów się zatrzymał. Tylko kurz wirował w bladej poświacie, gdy wpatrywał się w książkę, wstrzymując oddech.

Pod jego pytaniem pojawiła się czarna plamka atramentu i dopiero po chwili zaczęły formować się słowa.

— _Niech... Stworek cię... przyprowadzi_.

Odwrócił się w stronę skrzata.

— Możesz mnie do niego zabrać? — Stworek skinął głową. Harry chwycił jego ramię, starając się nim nie szarpnąć. — Proszę, zrób to, Stworku.

Skrzat złapał za dłoń, która go trzymała i zakurzony pokój zniknął. Uczucie było podobne do tego towarzyszącego zwykłej aportacji, chociaż brakowało okropnego zawirowania w żołądku.

Wylądowali w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Znajdowało się tam duże łóżko, ale Harry nie zdążył zarejestrować nic poza faktem, że leżał w nim Snape.

— Żyjesz! — krzyknął, gdy skrzat go puścił.

— Najwidoczniej — powiedział mistrz eliksirów niskim i zachrypniętym głosem.

— Dziękuję, Stworku. Dziękuję, że go uratowałeś.

— Stworek jest po to, by służyć dla młodego panicza — powiedział skrzat i aportował się, zostawiając ich samych.

Harry nie odrywał wzroku od Snape'a na wypadek, gdyby mężczyzna znów miał zniknąć.

— Żyjesz — powtórzył.

— A ty wyglądasz jak śmierć. — Mistrz eliksirów zamknął trzymaną na kolanach książkę i odłożył ją na nocny stolik.

— Nie spałem... cóż, nawet nie wiem od kiedy — powiedział Harry, przeczesując dłonią włosy, które wciąż były lekko osmalone. Czy naprawdę minął tylko dzień od ich włamania do Gringotta?

— No to chodź tutaj — usłyszał w odpowiedzi, a Snape odsunął przykrycie.

Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić w tym momencie lepszego miejsca, kiedy kładł się do wielkiego łóżka, zrzucając tylko trampki. Snape miał na sobie długą koszulę i śnieżnobiały bandaż na szyi.

— Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał Harry.

— Na pewno lepiej niż ty. — Snape delikatnie położył się obok niego.

— Aż tak źle? — Potter skrzywił się, zerkając na siebie. Pomijając przygodę w krypcie, kilkakrotnie przechodził brudnym tunelem, stoczył bitwę, klęczał we krwi więcej niż jeden raz, i to wszystko zanim umarł.

Cichy pomruk był jedyną odpowiedzią, gdy powieki Snape'a przymknęły się sennie.

— Nie masz nic przeciwko, jeśli... — Harry ziewnął, również nie mogąc utrzymać otwartych oczu.

— Nic a nic.

Snape położył ramię na jego piersi, ale Harry był zbyt zmęczony i zasnął od razu. Gdy się przebudził, światło w pokoju było już inne. Mistrz eliksirów odwrócił się od niego, a biały bandaż zakrywała teraz kołdra. Harry przysunął się bliżej, oplątując go ręką w pasie, zanim znowu zasnął.

Tym razem obudził go zapach jedzenia i jeszcze przez zasłonę snu zdał sobie sprawę, że jest cholernie głodny.

Stworek stał w nogach łóżka z koszykiem tak dużym jak on sam. Snape przesunął się obok niego i otworzył oczy.

— Panicz śpi już od długiego czasu — powiedział skrzat i zaczął rozpakowywać jedzenie. Wyjął placek zbożowy, miskę ziemniaków, ser pokrojony w równą kostkę i talerz owoców. Były nawet dwie butelki piwa kremowego i szarlotka.

— Mam nadzieję, że jesteś głodny. — Harry już rozkładał talerze na łóżku.

— Wygłodniały.

Harry jadł, jakby nie miał nic w ustach od kilku dni, co właściwie nie było dalekie od prawdy. Widział, że Snape nie pozostawał daleko w tyle, aż zostało im tylko pół szarlotki i kilka kawałków sera. Nie rozmawiali podczas posiłku, pomijając takie kwestie jak: „Jeszcze ziemniaków?", „Chcesz kawałek ciasta?" i „Gdzie jest toaleta?".

Snape spakował resztki do koszyka i zostawił go na łóżku, co Harry dostrzegł, kiedy wrócił z łazienki. Wsunął się pod pościel, znów obejmując Snape'a w pasie.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — zapytał, pomimo że oczy mężczyzny były zamknięte.

— W starym domu twojej matki — odparł Snape sennie.

— Żartujesz!

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi i wkrótce sam również zasnął. Gdy obudził się następnym razem, ucieszył się, że zna już drogę do łazienki. Kiedy wrócił, Snape nie spał i obserwował go.

— Wciąż tutaj jesteś.

— A ty wciąż żyjesz — odparł, czując radość na tę myśl. Wdrapywanie się do łóżka Snape'a, gdy był śpiący, było całkowicie naturalne, ale nabierało zupełnie nowego znaczenia, kiedy nie chciało mu się spać. — Co robisz w domu mojej mamy? — zapytał, siadając na krawędzi. Mebel był tak wysoki, że jego stopy prawie nie dotykały ziemi.

— To teraz mój dom. — Snape wciąż go obserwował. — Kupiłem go kilka lat temu, gdy został wystawiony na sprzedaż. Nikt o tym nie wie, poza tobą.

— I Stworka — dodał Harry, odwracając się do Snape'a, aby go lepiej widzieć. — Naprawdę tak wiele dla ciebie znaczyła? — zapytał, rozglądając się dokładniej po sypialni.

— Naprawdę. Nie przypuszczam, że kiedykolwiek nie miałeś przyjaciół i byłeś sam...

Harry wsunął pod siebie nogi, siadając naprzeciw mężczyzny.

— Byłem — powiedział. — Ron to mój pierwszy przyjaciel. Nie miałem nikogo takiego przed przybyciem do szkoły.

Snape przesunął dłoń po pogniecionych prześcieradłach i Harry chwycił ją, ściskając.

— Masz zamiar mnie pocałować? — zapytał Snape tak swobodnie, że Harry przez chwilę nie zrozumiał pytania.

— A chciałbyś? — zapytał, w jednej chwili czując podniecenie.

— Tak, bardzo.

Harry wsunął się pod przykrycie, praktycznie rzucając się na mężczyznę. W czasie, gdy on jeszcze spał, Snape musiał również odwiedzić łazienkę, bo jego oddech wciąż pachniał pastą do zębów. Harry z jękiem uchylił jego usta, chcąc zobaczyć, jak smakuje reszta.

W koszuli wyglądał na chudszego. Harry przesunął dłonią w górę jego pleców i usłyszał pomruk, jednocześnie czując jego echo w klatce piersiowej. Pomiędzy kolana wsunęła się noga i Harry sapnął, przerywając pocałunek.

— Czy powinieneś... to robić? — zapytał, zerkając na bandaże. — Straciłeś bardzo dużo krwi.

Na usta Snape'a wypłynął leniwy uśmieszek.

— Chyba wiem, gdzie zniknęła — powiedział, wypychając biodra w górę, nieznośnie twardy.

— Och, ja pierdolę — jęknął Harry.

— Myślałem, że nigdy nie zapytasz. — Snape odwrócił go na plecy i razem zerwali z niego ubranie, odrywając po drodze kilka guzików. Gdy pozbył się już bielizny i spodni, poczuł koszulę ocierającą się o jego uda.

— Twoja kolej — powiedział, szczerząc się.

Snape zdjął ją, odrzucając na bok i nachylił się po kolejny pocałunek. Ich penisy otarły się o siebie, a usta spotkały, ale mężczyzna nie pozwolił mu się nimi cieszyć, przesuwając się w dół jego szczęki i gardła. Pocałunek gonił pocałunek, gdy Snape zsuwał się niżej, a każdy dotyk zamieniał się w lekką pieszczotę.

Harry nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że dojdzie, gdy tylko Snape obejmie ustami jego członek, ale nie mógł powstrzymać jęku zawodu, kiedy mężczyzna ominął ten główny cel, w zamian rozszerzając mu nogi.

— Nie uprawiałeś chyba seksu przez ostatnie tygodnie, prawda? — zapytał Snape, otwierając szufladę przy łóżku.

— Nie bardzo — odparł, czując się bardziej wyeksponowanym niż kiedykolwiek. — Czekałem na jednego księcia.

Palce Snape'a były śliskie i ciepłe, kiedy przesuwały się za jądra Harry'ego.

— Nie jest aż takim głupcem, aby tego nie zauważyć. — Jeden palec zatoczył kółko przy jego wejściu, a potem wsunął się do środka. Harry wiedział, że jest obserwowany i zmusił się do rozluźnienia, otwierając się bardziej, jęcząc cicho, gdy do pierwszego dołączył drugi palec.

— Och, boże, szybciej — błagał, mając nadzieję, że jego członek nie eksploduje.

— Potem mi za to podziękujesz.

Harry, czując delikatne ruchy jego palców, wiedział, że Snape ma rację, ale to nie zmniejszyło rozpaczliwej potrzeby dojścia.

— Książę po prostu by mnie wziął — powiedział desperacko, a jego członek drgnął, kiedy palce otarły się o coś w jego wnętrzu.

— Pierwszy raz Księcia był koszmarem i on chce się upewnić, że twój taki nie będzie.

W końcu palce wysunęły się z niego. Snape poprawił swoją pozycję, pocierając główką członka o trzon piekielnie twardej erekcji Harry'ego, który zaskamlał bezwstydnie i uniósł nogi, oplątując nimi Snape'a.

— Teraz możesz się pośpieszyć. Tylko... och. — Jedną ręką trzymając swój członek, Snape ustawił się naprzeciwko wejścia. Z jego czoła spływał pot, gdy krótkimi pchnięciami wchodził coraz głębiej, aż Harry niemal szalał z potrzeby. Snape jęknął, wsuwając się do końca i wstrzymując ruchy. — To jest... och, kurwa.

Mężczyzna wymruczał coś w odpowiedzi, obejmując nogi Harry'ego i ruszając biodrami powoli, a potem coraz szybciej.

— Nie mogę... — zaczął Harry, sięgając do swojego członka i napotykając po drodze rękę Snape'a. Dotykali go razem, kołysząc się i ocierając o siebie. To było wszystko, czego pragnął, wszystko, czego potrzebował i Książę mu to dawał, Książę... o boże, Snape, Snape...

Harry spuścił się szybko i gwałtownie. Nie przestał poruszać dłonią i Snape również nie... a może mu się zdawało, bo nie był teraz pewien niczego. Chwilę potem głowa mężczyzny odchyliła się do tyłu i Snape doszedł z bezgłośnym jękiem na ustach, a łóżko zatrzęsło się pod nimi. A może to świat rozpadał się w posadach — w tym momencie miał to gdzieś. Snape zachwiał się i opadł na niego, jęcząc zachrypniętym głosem.

— Harry — usłyszał z okolic swojego ramienia, kiedy Snape odwrócił głowę. Harry zerknął na niego, odsuwając mu z twarzy wilgotne kosmyki włosów.

— Jesteś pewien, że nie umarliśmy i nie trafiliśmy do raju? — zapytał, rozluźniając dłoń, aby nie ciągnąć go za włosy.

— Wątpię, czy w raju mają łazienki — odparł Snape.

— Mam nadzieję, że jest tam seks.

— To możemy mieć równie dobrze na ziemi. — Mężczyzna odsunął się, wychodząc z niego delikatnie. Harry złączył nogi, delektując się uczuciem.

Snape położył głowę tuż pod jego podbródkiem, a Harry pozwolił swojej dłoni głaskać jego wilgotne plecy.

— Chyba miałeś rację — powiedział. — Naprawdę czujesz się lepiej.

— Lepiej niż kiedykolwiek w całym moim życiu. Nawet lepiej niż wtedy, gdy jako nastolatek byłem zauroczony chłopcem, który ze mną pisał.

— Książę również mnie zauroczył. — Harry potarł policzkiem włosy Snape'a.

— Nie należę do tych przystojnych książąt — powiedział cicho mistrz eliksirów.

— A ja do tych niewinnych dziewic — zaśmiał się Potter.

Snape westchnął, poprawiając swoją pozycję i muskając dłonią brzuch młodszego mężczyzny. Potem zerknął na Harry'ego.

— Jeśli tak żyje się długo i szczęśliwie... to chyba jakoś to przetrwam.

**KONIEC**


End file.
